


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by thesoytasty



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, iwfyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoytasty/pseuds/thesoytasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 36. Laura is still all hauled up in her nerdy ways to finish assignments, but Carmilla is all about wanting to spend “quality” time with Laura. After all she did come back from the dead for her, it’s only fair she gets her piece of cake. Or better said, cupcake. But a sudden discovery makes things a little more complicated…or it might make it easier for them to hit third base…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura was in her room, busy finishing her journalism assignment. Since she got an A minus on her grand ‘Saving Missing Girls From The Evil Dean & Hungry Light’ project, her teacher gave her a chance to turn it into an A plus if she would finish this assignment on time… which was due tomorrow. Luckily, it consisted of getting an exclusive interview of the vampire that survived the apocalypse.

Ever since Carmilla came back and openly confessed her feelings for Laura by kissing her so smoothly, she hadn’t been thinking of much else other than… Carmilla. And wow, that was not the kind of kiss to be taken lightly. She could still feel the vampire’s soft lips on hers and the way their tongues collided when she kissed her back. Laura could feel her cheeks flushing just thinking about it.

“Stupid vampire.. even now she gets me distracted” she mumbled with a sigh.

Carm had agreed to tell Laura’s audience the exciting story of how she had survived and Laura had promised to ‘make it worth her while’, which Carm of course couldn’t shut up about.

"If you can’t make it worth mine, I’ll be sure to make it worth yours when I get back, cutie." Carm had purred to her before leaving for Philosophy class. That sentence alone had sent shivers down her spine.

Ok focus. I can do this. Carm isn’t going to be back till the evening and that’s more than enough time to-

The door to room 307 swung wide open. Carm. Shit.

“H-hey” Laura could barely choke out, smiling nervously.

"Hey muffin" Carmilla responded with a smug face.

"I thought you had class until this evening" Laura said while getting up. Carmilla threw her backpack on her bed and pulled the tiny brunette closer by the straps on her sweatpants.

"Philosophy got cut short due to all the hungry rumbling from down below.” She gave Laura a quick kiss on the lips. "Not that I’m complaining" Carmilla purred with a smirk. Laura could see that the vampire had a lustful look in her eyes that would result in no good for her deadline. 

"Well it’s nice to have you.. here.. while I edit my interview video." Laura said with a smile, pretending to be oblivious to all the knife-cutting sexual tension present in the room.

She tried to nonchalantly get away from Carmilla’s sedcution eyes and get something to drink from the fridge.

"You want some blood, Carm?" Laura was busy peeking in the fridge when she felt something behind her.

She quickly spun around with the Soy Tasty milk container to find Carmilla pressed against her with a grin.

"I’m not craving blood at the moment, cupcake" Carmilla said, the grin never leaving her face.

"Right" Laura said, smiling sheepishly.

Having the vampire so close to her made her nervous as hell. Carm didn’t wear any perfume, but there was always this distinct smell that was around her… and darn, did she smell good.

Carmilla came even closer to her, pressing her chest and hips against hers. It was like the night when they were waltzing. Remembering that night was not really helping Laura’s current situation. She swallowed hard and gave her vampire girlfriend a sheepish smile. Carmilla grinned back and took the milk container from her to put it on the desk. Their faces brushed lightly and Laura could feel her head spinning from excitement. Carmilla brushed a strand of hair from Lauras face, and traced her finger over her cheek, to her neck, going down over the middle of her breast until she was at her waist. She put her hand around the tiny brunettes lower back and pulled her in closer. Laura had to put her hand on the vampires shoulders to keep their faces from touching. At this point their lips were an inch away and Laura barely had the strength to stand on her legs with all the head spinning.

“Carm.. I-”

Before Laura could say another word, Carmilla grabbed the brunettes head and kissed her hard. Their lips brushed against each others, hungry and wanting. Tongues collided in a furious battle, while Carmilla was pulling Laura closer to her, their bodies writhing against each other. Their kiss continued and Laura couldn’t help but pull Carmilla even closer, tugging on the v-neck of her shirt. She could feel the heat between her legs building up and tried to keep her thoughts straight in the middle of it. But then Carmilla broke the kiss, only to leave hard, wet kisses along Laura’s neck, making her head spin even more.

“Laura, you feel so good…”, Carmilla whispered while trailing kisses down the tiny brunnettes neck.

“Oh.” Laura could not contain her moan any longer.

Carmilla knew how sensitive Laura’s neck felt to her, especially considering the fact that the vampire could bite her if she wanted to, even though Carmilla would never do that again without her consent. But the thrill of it sent shivers down her spine.

Both girls were melting so deeply into each other, continuing their hungry kiss. Carmilla slowly put her leg between Laura’s thighs and pressed her knee against the brunette. Laura’s core was heating up so fast at this point, she felt like she was going to explode just by making out with her vampire girlfriend. Carmilla started to tug at Laura’s straps, loosening her sweatpants and put her fingers between the elastic fabric and her skin.

“If you think waltzing was fun, then you’re in for a mindblowing ride, sweetheart” Carmilla said with a grin.

Before they knew it, the door to room 307 burst wide open and Laura and Carmilla didn’t know how fast they could untangle their bodies from each other. In the process, Laura’s fingers got stuck in Carmilla’s hair and Carmilla’s bracelet got stuck on the inside of Laura’s shirt.

“Do you guys remember reading in the Sumarian book that-”

Perry and LaFontaine were standing in the doorway, not sure how they should react to what they were seeing.

“GODDAMNIT, I HATE THIS PLACE!” Carmilla screamed out, trying to get her bracelet out of Laura’s shirt.

“Hey guys” Laura smiled sheepishly at her friends while trying to get her fingers out of Carmilla’s curls.

LaF and Perry just stared blankly at the couple. They managed to get off of each other and Carmilla gave one murdering look to the duo. She angrily stepped forward,

“This door is gonna have such a high security lock, that opening it will require for someones BLOOD to spill” she hissed at the two, giving them a final piercing look before rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door closed. 

LaF and Perry quickly tried to forget what they walked in on and returned their attention to Laura.

“Whats up guys? What did you wanna know about the book?” Laura asked, while fixing her shirt and tying her sweatpants.

“Well, you remember Carmilla reading the passage about the light needing virgins and how the dean said that was just an obsession from the guy who translated it?” LaF asked, looking a little worried.

“Yes, what about it?”

Laura was trying to focus on where LaF was heading with this… but what made it hard was the fact that a few seconds ago, Carmilla’s leg had been between hers and she was pretty sure the vampire was going to do something else to her before they got interrupted. She had to do her best to get her mind off of that.

“Well, you’re not gonna like what I found with JP after researching tons of-”

LaF got cut off by Perry. “Oh, Susan, come on. For all we know, that boy in a flash stick made a mistake while researching and typed in something wrong. I mean, after all, maybe he got damaged while being transported to the other flash USB thingie.”  
LaF gave her friend a long, tiring, look. “Per, it’s called a flash drive and I made a back-up of JP, is his name FYI. They don’t work like that ok. Just, let me speak to Laura for a second.” 

Suddenly, Laura got a bad feeling about this. “Whats going on?”  
LaF gave her a worried look.

“The Dean may have left something out.”

—————————————————————————————

After a third long and cold shower, Carmilla found herself to still be in a grumpy mood. Finally she had Laura all to herself, Xena and her mom out of the way, she still wasn’t able to get alone time with her girlfriend. “Those numbnuts are always barging in”, she mumbled while putting her shirt and jeans back on. She was forced to shower several times to get rid of her sexual frustration.

It had been a week, and Laura still hadn’t made it worth her while. So she had decided to take matters into her own hands. And even that turned out to be a disaster. 

I swear cutie, one day I will take you far far away from this damned university, none of your friends will be able to find us. It will be just you, me and the stars looking down on us. Carmilla smiled at that thought and couldn’t wait for that day where it would be just Laura and her.  
Until then, she would have to try and cope with the dimwits barging in on the most inappropriate moments. Atleast none of us are dead, or else there would be no getting it on whatsoever.

Carmilla scoffed at that thought and decided to check whether the annoying youth had left the room yet. She opened the bedroom door and found Laura sitting on the vampire’s bed. Her head was lowered and she seemed to be in a deep thought.

“Cupcake, everything ok?” she asked. 

Laura glanced at her girlfriend, her facial expression unchanged. Carmilla wondered what was wrong. She hated it when Laura would get upset. The vampire walked to the tiny brunette and sat down beside her on the bed. 

Suddenly, she realized that it may be because of her she was upset. After all, she was the one that initiated to take things further. She hadn’t even considered that Laura may not be ready for it. 

“Stupid useless vampire” she mumbled. 

She turned to face Laura and sqeezed her hand. 

“Cupcake, I’m sorry. I know I went too fast and I should’ve asked if this is what you wanted as well and sometimes I don’t really-”  
Carmilla was cut off by Laura’s lips on hers and she kissed the tiny brunette back, cupping her face. Laura pulled back and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. 

“Carm, whatever happened earlier… I wanted it to happen. And I wanted it to continue as much as you did. Trust me. I.. meant it.. when I said want to make it worth your while.” 

Laura blushed at her girlfriend when saying that last part. Carmilla couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sweet. 

But something was still upsetting Laura. 

“Then what’s wrong?”, Carmilla asked, cupping her face again.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just realized someting earlier, when LaFontaine came in and told me that..” 

She stopped, not being able to put the words to her lips. 

“Told you what?” Carmilla asked, getting worried. What was it that Laura was not able to tell her?

“Ok, you remember when the Dean possessed my body?”

“You’re asking me this, or telling me?” Carmilla asked her girlfriend sarcastically, lashing an eyebrow up.

“Right” Laura continued.

“Remember when she was talking and she took a drop of blood from your glass and put it in my mouth?”

“Yes…”

“Well… it turns out she did that for a reason.” Carmilla couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not again, she thought. Even with her mom dead, she was able to ruin her life and take the person that she loved away from her. Again. No.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, Carm I promise. I’m not in danger.” Laura quickly said after seeing her girlfriend getting worried.

“Then what happened? Why did she do that?”

“Well you see, she knew that you had bit me, the other night. Will found out, after he realized how fast you could catch up to him. You must’ve had blood from the vain, there was no other way you would be able to chase him in that short amount of time. So he told her.” Carmilla was still oblivious to where this was going.

“The necklace she made me wore and the fact that you drank blood from me… it put a spell on me and the spell got bound once she made me drink the blood.” Carmilla swallowed hard.

“What kind of spell is it?”

Laura lowered her eyes first and then looked back up to her girlfriend. “Because, I was… a virgin… when that happened, the spell bound me to you. Physically. If one of us dies, the other dies with them.”

Carmilla frowned, and suddenly realization hit her. If she had died in that pit, Laura would have died as well. And with all the grumbling coming from the pit nowadays, she wouldnt wanna take that risk, if they would have to go to battle again. Carmilla quickly turned to Laura.

“So how can we undo the spell?”

Laura’s cheeks flushed and the space between her and Carmilla was suddenly way too small. Carmilla noticed and stroked her girlfriends cheek to comfort her. “Tell me, cutie.”

Laura swallowed. “We will have to… make me… not… a virgin..” Laura said softly.

“Oh”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode 36. Laura and Carmilla got some unwelcome news from LaFontain’s research that will make some changes in their relationship…

Carmilla was staring at her ceiling. She could hear Laura breathing heavily, while they were laying on the broody vampire’s bed. Carmilla had one hand behind her head and the other on Lauras waist. The tiny brunnette had fallen asleep on Carmilla’s chest.

After they talked last night, Carmilla had decided not to rush anything, even with this damn spell in the way. After all it would be Laura’s first time and she didn’t wanna make the cupcake more nervous by putting pressure on it. It would happen when it would happen.

Yesterday they had come pretty close, but then Dr. Zeus and Brainiac decided to barge in. Carmilla let out a sigh. She couldn’t forget how Laura had trembled at her touch and how that only made her ache for it more. But she still didn’t want to rush it. Laura meant so much more to her than that. She smiled at that thought and gave the cupcake a kiss on her head.

"No carm..lets go waltzing a bit more.." Laura mumbled.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “I wonder what you are dreaming about, Sundance.” Carmilla said with a grin.

Laura shifted on Carmillas chest and suddenly she woke up, startled.

"Hey, hey Laura, it’s ok I’m right here. I’m right here."

Carmilla stroked the tiny brunettes head and arm. Laura pushed herself up from the bed and looked right at Carmilla. A look in her eyes she hadn’t seen before.

"Laura, are you ok?"

"Yeah I’m fine."

"What were you dreaming about?" Carmilla was still stroking her arm.

"I…"

Carmilla pushed herself up from the bed on her elbows.

Their faces were now only inches apart and Carmilla was stroking Laura’s cheek. The moonlight shone on the brunnette’s face, lighting it up. God, she was so gorgeous. All she wanted to do right now was kiss her so bad, she thought.

"Carm…"

Laura gave her that look again.

"I was dreaming about this", and then she closed the space between their lips so quickly, Carmilla’s head fell back.

Laura pushed her tongue inside the vampires mouth and pushed her back on the bed. Carmilla couldn’t believe this was happening. When they had first kissed, Laura was too struck to respond to it properly and now she was the one dominating Carmillas tongue and lying on top of her. Smooth cutie, very smooth.

But Carmilla was definitely not the submissive one and quickly grabbed Laura by her back and waist to flip her over. This took Laura by surprise and she let out a little cry. Carmilla, on top now, grinned at her reaction before planting her mouth on hers again.

She took Lauras hands and pinned them down on the bed while spreading the brunettes legs with her own.

“Laura,” she said breathing heavily

"We can wait if you want." she kissed down the brunnette’s neck, getting the exact same reaction as she had earlier.

"We could-" before Carmilla could say more, Laura grabbed Carmilla by her v-neck.

"Carm, shut up and kiss me."

Carmilla was speechless for a moment and didn’t move. Laura’s expression changed from turned on to worried.

"Uhm, please?" the tiny brunnette peeped.

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at her cute girlfriend. How was she even real?

"Right away ma’am." Carmilla responded in a not-so-serious voice.

They returned to kissing and things quickly heated up again. It was unbelievable how such an innocent girl could drive her insane so easy. The room suddenly was way too hot, and Carmilla wanted to get rid of all their clothes fast.

She pulled her shirt over her head, baring her bra. She kissed down Lauras neck, to her breasts, down to her belly button. She kissed down to her waist, softly biting her skin. Laura let out a moan. She pulled the shirt over Lauras head, baring her breasts. Wow. Beautiful.

She took in the sight of them and immediatly started kissing her there. Carmilla cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them lightly. She started kissing her nipple which made Laura moan again.

Laura put one hand on Carmilla’s and lifted her head up so she could see the vampires face. Carmilla looked up at the brunnette, grinning while taking her nipple in her mouth. Laura closed her eyes and let her head fall back from the sensation. That vampire really had a grip on her.

When she looked back at Carmilla, her teeth were bare on her nipple, revealing her fangs. That sight sent shivers down her spine. Carmilla started sucking hard, making Laura moan even harder. The vampire came back up quickly, kissing her on the lips.

"Shhh, if you keep going like this, we won’t be able to finish this, cutie. You know how much Miss Perrynormal likes to keep an eye on us."

Carmilla smiled, kissing her girlfriend again. Laura cupped Carmillas face and smiled.

"Well then maybe you should take it easy on me".

The vampire raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not a chance."

They kissed again and Carmilla took her hands lower over Laura’s body, taking her sweatpants off. She quickly undid her bra and took her leather pants off as well. They were both in their underwear, kissing each other heavily, hands roaming all over.

Carmilla trailed kisses on Lauras neck again, driving the brunnette insane, while stroking her breast. It was nice she figured out all of Lauras sensitive spots in a small amount of time. She could use it to drive the brunnette over the edge when needed.

The vampire entangled their legs together, putting her knee in between Laura’s thighs. Carmilla opened her eyes and looked at her gorgeous girlfriend. God, you’re so mine.

Not breaking her gaze, she lowered her hand, while putting the other under Laura’s head. She stroked the brunnette’s stomach, going lower and lower, tugging her underwear down a little. Her fingers slipped under the elastic fabric at the top, to where all the heat had been buidling up.

Once she reached her most sensitive spot, Carmilla’s fingers were drenched in no time. A little rub made Laura tremble really bad. So sensitive. 

“Carm..” Laura moaned, not being able to contain the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her.

“Shhh…I’m gonna move slowly, ok? Don’t want you waking up all of Silus and Beyond.”

Before Laura could respond, another slow rub made her whole body jerk.

“Relax, cupcake, ease into it” she soothed the tiny brunnette, kissing her gently.

Carmilla picked up a pace, rubbing her girlfriends clit in slow up-and-down motions. Laura started to get used to the feeling, not twitching anymore everytime a surge of pleasure went through her body.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah.” the brunnette moaned.

“Laura.. you feel so good..” Carmilla purred in her ear, biting her earlobe and picking up her pace.

Laura dug her nails in the vampires back, arching her body.

“Carm.. don’t stop.”

“Not a chance, love.”

Carmilla changed her pace, moving faster and harder with two fingers over the brunnettes throbbing clit.

“Oh.” Laura moaned.

Carmilla didn’t wanna stop or slow down. She wanted the brunnette to come undone at her fingers so badly, but Laura was not the one to contain her moans. Carmilla grabbed the brunnete by the head and kissed her hard, fastening her pace even more. Laura started arching her back, moaning into Carmillas mouth as she got closer to her climax.

“Carm..”, she mumbled into her girlfriends mouth.

“Carm.. I can’t… I’m gonna…” Laura panthed, her head spinning as Carmilla drove her over the edge.

The vampire kissed her harder, making the brunnette moan into her mouth as her body orgasmed for what seemed like forever.

For atleast a minute Laura kept trashing at every touch until she finally eased into it, looking up at her girlfriend.

“Wow.”

Laura could still feel light surges of pleasure going over her core and she opened her eyes to stare at her girlfriend.

“That was… unbelieveable.”

“Sure was, cutie.”

Laura pulled Carmilla in for a kiss and fell back into the bed.

“Can I… can I touch you too?” Laura asked, like a little girl asking for cupcakes. Carmilla smiled. “Ofcourse you can, but I’m not finished yet, sweetheart.”

And with that grin on her face, Carmilla got rid of Lauras underwear. The brunnette, still worn out from her amazing orgasm, didn’t resist.

Carmilla kissed her stomach, going lower to her waist and hip, making the brunnette arch her back. She went lower, kissing the inside of Laura’s tighs, making her moan again.

“Let’s play a little game. You try to keep it down and I will try not to stop. How does that sound?”

Before Laura could respond to that smug comment, Carmilla’s tongue was on her clit and she had to bite her tongue hard to keep from moaning.

“That’s a good girl.” Carmilla grinned, and continued licking the brunnette’s clit slowly.

The sensitivity of her orgasm had already passed and all she could feel was the pleasure building up again.

“Oh.” she moaned, trying to keep her voice down.

Carmilla smirked, slowing down and touching her clit lightly. A small reminder of her challenge.

She bared her teeth, revealing her fangs again and bit on her nub real light. That sight did it to her everytime and Laura’s head fell back into the yellow pillow.

Carmilla licked her clit harder, making Laura grind against the vampires mouth. The thought of Carmilla biting her anywhere near there drove her insane and she was getting close again.

Before she realized, Carmilla inserted a finger, hard and deep, and Laura couldn’t help but cry out. Even though she was loud, the vampire didn’t stop and matched the pace of licking to thrusting her finger in and out the brunnette. You feel so good inside and you do really taste like cupcakes, Carmilla thought.

She wanted her to come again, right now. Carmilla fastened her pace even more, making Laura grab the vampire’s head and sending her over the edge. Surprisingly, this time the moans were contained for the most part.

“Nicely done, cutie.” Carmilla smirked, kissing her sensitive nub gently.

Laura shivered at her touch and grabbed the vampires head, pulling her back up. She kissed her hard, tasting herself on Carmilla’s lips and clamming her legs over the vampires waist.

Vampire sex is the best sex, Laura thought.

“God, Laura, you feel so fucking good.” Carmilla moaned, kissing the brunnettes neck. grinding against her body.

Laura manged to get Carmilla’s underwear off. Lace. Nice.

“Carm, let me touch you.” Laura whispered, digging her nails into Carmilla’s thighs, pulling her closer.

“No, not yet.” Carmilla panted.

She didnt know what was happening to her, why she felt the need to make Laura come over and over and over again. Maybe it was the spell breaking, or maybe it was just.. Laura. The innocent girl she was willing to risk her life for. And being here in this moment with her, it was definitetly worth it. Hell yeah.

Carmilla flipped Laura on her side, getting behind her, stroking her breasts and squeezing them hard. “I wanna make you come again, Laura.” Carmilla breathed in her ear.

And then the vampire’s hand went south again, finding the brunnette’s most sensitive spots immediately.

Her other hand found Laura’s and she intertwined their fingers. She could feel the brunnette grinding in her touch and sqeezing her hand hard. This girl will be the death of me, Carmilla thought.

She rubbed her clit, hard and fast, moaning at how wet Laura could get for her.

“Carm.. I wanna…”

Carmilla inserted her middle finger inside her girlfriend while keeping her thumb on her clit, making Laura moan harder than she wanted.

“Shh, quiet cupcake…” Carmilla whispered and she started feasting on her neck, never slowing down her pace.

Laura reached for Carmilla’s thigh, digging her nails in and pulling her closer against her. They were both moving against each other, panthing and moaning. Faster and faster. This was gonna send Carmilla over the edge as well. 

“Laura, come for me again. Oh please, come for me.” Carmilla moaned in her girlfriends ear while pressing her center against her.

She guided Laura’s hand to her clit. Laura couldn’t believe how wet she was and how soft she felt.

“Oh Carm, you feel so good…”

The brunnette couldnt contain it any longer and her body broke on Carmilla’s fingers for the third time tonight.

Feeling Laura come made Carmilla grind hard against her girlfriends fingers and she came as well. They both rode out their orgasms against each other.

Trying to catch her breath, Laura turned to face Carmilla, their hands still intertwined.

“I touched you.” Laura said with a goofy smile.

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at the cute tiny brunette and gave her a kiss.

“Carm, you’re so soft.” Laura whispered, trailing her fingers over Carmilla’s body.

“Hm, so are you, cutie.” They kissed, softly, their bodies still entangled.

“I guess the spell broke. I could feel something leave my body at some point.”

“Oh, screw the spell.”

Laura frowned. “Or maybe that was just my… chastity.”

Carmilla smirked. “The way certain words left your mouth, I’m surprised you even had some, buttercup.”

“Hey!”

Laura gave the vampire a small nudge, and Carmilla swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer for a kiss.

“We should do something tomorrow. Like, go on a date, or a movie, and look at the stars at night.”

Laura looked up at her girlfriend and saw the vampire smiling.

“I think I would like that very much” Carmilla said, kissing the cupcake’s nose.

Before they dozed off, Carmilla made sure to put the chain on the door. You know, in case the Inferno Duo decided to barge in again. Then the sight would be a lot more… baring than it had been this afternoon.

Carmilla gave her girlfriend a kiss on the head before pulling her closer under the covers. My Laura, she thought. And dozed off.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Carmilla was up just in time to get ready for her philosophy class. Which was late afternoon. Laura had already left but not without giving her girlfriend a light kiss and whispering “I love you”, thinking the vampire was asleep. Cutie. She couldn’t help but smile. They hadn’t said that out loud to each other yet. But Carmilla was planning to tonight. On their date. Just you and me under the stars, love.

She didn’t pick up much from philosophy class. Mostly it was a bore anyway, but getting to read Friedrich Nietzsche outloud was always nice. Then at least this age will understand what true history was all about. Useless youth.

But the main reason was, she couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Even Ell never had that kind of impact on her. Probably because she turned out to be the little rat of the love story before things could get serious. One thing she thought she wouldn’t get over. But as 70 years went by, which gave her quite some time to think about it, she had learned to accept it. Embrace the fact that she had misjudged the situation or as Friedrich would’ve said it "To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering". And she had swore not to make her suffering go to vain and make the same mistake twice. But she hadn’t.

Laura was different. The brunnette knew exactly what she was, what she is, but never flinched at that part of her. Not even last night. When at some point things got so heated she got such a strong urge to plant her fangs in certain soft parts of her skin. But she had resisted.

The tiny brunnette had a way of making her lose control so badly, she didn’t understand why. The ironic part was that Laura probably didn’t even know the kind of effect she had on the vampire. The less you know about that, the better off we are, cupcake. Wouldn’t want you to use that against me. The vampire smirked. As if you would. You’re not even prepared to accept that I came back from the PITS of HELL just to be with-

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her arm. “FUCK!” she said a little too loudly. The teacher and some students turned to look.

“This is such a good part, I got too excited. Please carry on.” Carmilla recovered.

The teacher gave her a disappointing look and shook his head and carried on with the reading.

Carmilla looked down at her arm and slowly saw her flesh rip open to reveal what seemed like a cut wound. What the hell? What’s happening here? Before blood could spill out and on her leather pants, the wound closed again, leaving a light scar where her flesh had broken. That was odd. She sighed. I fucking hate this place…

The bell rang and Carmilla went to stop by the dorm real quick, to get some things ready for tonight. Carmilla opened the room to her and Laura’s dorm, only to see Laura sitting on her bed.

“Hey cupcake, didn’t expect to see-” she got cut off by the distinct and strong smell of blood in the room.

“Carm, I was getting ready for biology and I had to hurry, but then I cut myself on the egde of the desk. You know we should really put a sign there, saying something like ‘I’M SHARP. DON’T HIT ME’. Ugh, this kinda hurts, really bad.”

Carmilla quickly attented the wound, getting the first aid kit they had in the drawers. Compliments from Perry.

“Since we don’t know when someone will get, uhm, “hungry” again, or knowing Silas University in general, it won’t hurt to keep this in your room.” she had said. Well atleast it comes in handy for clumsy humans like my girlfriend, Carmilla thought.

She kneeled down before Laura and put a piece of cloth on her arm. “What were you even doing there, you got your skin to rip open like this?!” Carmilla asked in an annoyed tone.

“I was looking for my notebook! You know, the one you like to throw around the room. And I had to hurry!” Carmilla lashed her eyebrow up and gave the brunnette a blank stare.

“Oh, don’t put this on me cutie.” she said while replacing the bloodied cloth with a new one.

“You were the one that said, let me remind you in your exact words “Uhm, since we are.. together.. now, I guess we can share the whole room.” So, when things get in my way I put them, out of the way.”

Carmilla smirked and Laura just made a bunched up face, thinking how it’s possible she’s so attracted to this mess of a person. “UGH.”

“Now hold still. I need to see if you need stitches or not.”

Carmilla removed the cloth. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, the wound was still rather deep, but it wouldn’t have to be stitched. She pulled out the bandage from the kit and started binding it around Laura’s arm. “Thanks, Carm. I’m glad you decided to stop by. Why did you anyway, I thought you weren’t finished until eight o’clock.

“Well, let’s just say, I had to check if my clumsy little girlfriend hadn’t killed the desk with her special journalism super powers.” Carmilla said mockingly.

“Hey.”

Laura couldn’t help but smile and gave the vampire a quick kiss on the lips.

Carmilla was binding Laura’s wound and suddenly she remembered. Her arm. She stopped moving for a second and looked down. Her arm had the scar on the exact same place Laura’s flesh had teared open. And so had hers, but her vampiric regenaration system had kicked in right away.

“Carm, what’s wrong?” Laura frowned at her girl friend.

She brushed a strand of hair out of the vampire’s face. Gosh, she’s so beautiful. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it the moment she walked in. Laura thought. She unconciously stroked her girlfriends cheeks. Carmilla was just staring blankly at Laura. The brunnette started to blush, realizing what she was doing and quickly retreated her hand to her lap.

‘I.. I’m not sure.” Carmilla eventually said, her mind somewhere else.

“Carm..”

“Laura, something weird happened this afternoon, while I was in class. Well, considering where we go to school it shouldn’t be that weird but still.”

“What happened?” Laura asked, looking at her girl friend intently.

Carmilla stood up and sat down on the bed. She showed her arm to Laura. “You see this scar? This happened in class, just like that. I was sitting, listening to the boring discussion about Plato, or better yet, not listening, when I suddenly felt pain. I looked down, on my arm and I saw my flesh tear open into a wound.”

Carmilla sighed. While telling what happened, she put the pieces of the puzzles together herself.

“The same wound you have on yours right now.”

Laura’s eyes got so big they nearly popped out of her skull. “What? What do you mean like mine? How can we have the same wound on the exact same-” suddenly it hit Laura too.

“The spell.” She whispered. “It didn’t break! But how… I mean we both… and then… we…” Laura couldn’t say the right words, partially for being stunned and not understanding why the spell didn’t break because they clearly made sure, that she was “not a virgin” anymore and partially because, well, how to put those things they did into words?

Laura started to get flushed, for being angry but also for thinking about last night.

“Carm what does this mean? What do we do now?” Laura gave her girl friend a desperate look, expecting her to have the answer. And she wish she did have the answer. But she didn’t. This was beyond her knowledge. A spell. Goddamn you, mother. Carmilla started to clench her fists in anger and Laura noticed right away.

“Hey, it’s ok Carm. We’ll figure this out.” She took her girl friends hand in hers and squeezed.

"You know they might be super annoying for barging in all the time, but, we’re gonna need their help on this. LaF was the one that found out, along with JP, so. And, maybe even Perry will have some ideas on this.”

A quake from the ground startled them. They were so light and frequent nowadays that they didn’t even notice them anymore, unless there was a big one now and then. Someone should really close that pit up.

Carmilla let out a sigh and unclenched her fist. “You’re right, cupcake. I guess we’re gonna have sleepovers again. That will be a blast.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After endless hours of research, Carmilla decides to throw in the towel for the moment and get Laura’s mind elsewhere…

"Just cover everything once more."

LaF let out a sigh, lying on the dorm floor. Perry was sitting on Laura’s bed, giving a concerned look at Laf and then at Laura.

"Come on we’re missing something here."

Carmilla and Laura were sitting on the vampire’s bed along with the Sumerian book and notes full with drabbles and translations. They had all been researching for two nights in a row now, without any success.

Laura gave a tiring look at the clock. What an ungodly hour.

"Carm, please tell me you found something. Anything."

Carmilla gave her girlfriend a disappointing look.

"Sorry cupcake, this book which lacks subtelty at it’s finest apparently left substantial details out."

Laura fell back on the bed. Carmilla gave one quick glance at the tiny brunette. What if we just do it all again? 

Laura caught Carmilla’s glimpse and suddenly felt her cheeks flushing. She quickly sat back up and straigtned her button-up. Carmilla lashed her eyebrow up.

"Alright, enough of this giving up drama. Cupcake, we need to talk."

She turned her face to the redheaded duo.

"Why don’t you two…get some rest?"

Carmilla waved at Perry and LaFontaine gesturing them to leave, when all Laf did was flop down on Laura’s bed.

"I meant like, get a real rest…somewhere else.."

One menacing look from the vampire got the hint through.

"Alright we’ll see you later then."

Laf and Perry left the room and Carmilla straightened up as well.

"So..what did you wanna talk about?"

Suddenly Laura felt herself getting a little nervous. Kinda like the time when Carm was flirting with her in a corset. And probably because she knew what Carmilla was gonna say.

"Laura..maybe we should just..repeat our..night."

Laura swallowed hard but didn’t say anything.

"I mean maybe we..i..did something. .wrong…and we can do it differently."

Carmilla stroked her girlfriends cheek. She could see Laura getting a little nervous.The vampire kissed the tiny brunette. Softly but determined. She pulled back and rested her head on Laura’s.

"I just wish we could find out more about what this spell can do, you know? Carm. It’s not that i don’t want to, ugh, why can’t this part of my life be normal? Why can’t we just be two girls in love and not have to worry about breaking some stupid spell?"

Carmilla lashed an eyebrow up and looked at Laura.

"Two girls in love?"

She gave her a little smirk.

Lauras cheeks started to flush even more, her head was matching the color of Carmillas blood red lipstick. There it was. In love.

"Well…I mean..like..you know..two girls…like us..in love…"

Laura started to stutter and didn’t make any sense when Carmilla grabbed her head and kissed her hard.

"Me too cupcake. Me too."

She gave the tiny brunette a smile. Laura eased into Carmilla and kissed her again. She slowly slid her tongue in the vampire’s mouth and she responded by pulling Laura closer to her on the bed.

Carmilla broke the kiss.

"Laura, I wanna make love again." She whispered.

Wow. Make love. That vampire sure had a way of words to get into her pants.

Laura responded by kissing her hard and shoving her tongue in Carmillas mouth. She grabbed the vampire and dragged her off the bed, pushing her against the drawer. This time the vampire didn’t resist and let the tiny brunette take over. Atleast, for now.

Laura couldn’t help but roam her hands all over Carmilla, from the vampires muscled back to her shoulders, getting her shirt off of her in the process. The tiny brunette admired her girlfriend and her hands stopped moving for a second. She looked at the vampire and Carmilla gave her a genuine smile. The kind that made her knees weak. The kind that made her melt inside. The kind that made her fall in love all over again.

"Cupcake..why are you looking at me like that?"

Carmilla stroked her girlfriends cheek.

"I love you, Carm."

They looked at each other for several seconds which seemed like forever. It’s like time stopped. Carmilla smiled again. The kind of smile that radiated real happiness.

So this is it. This is what it feels like to be loved back just as much.

"I love you Laura. Tonight, I want you to forget about everything. The spell. All the mess that’s been going on." She pulled the tiny brunette closer to her. "Tonight, it’s you and me."

They kissed, hungrily and passionate. Carmilla took over this time, shoving the tiny brunette against her drawer, towards her bed. She feverishly unbuttoned Laura’s flannel, almost ripping it off of her.

"Laura."

She could barely get the words out.

"I wanna make love to you all night long."

She left hard kisses along the brunettes neck, sucking her skin in between. While baring her teeth, they scraped lightly against Lauras neck, making the brunette moan. The vampire pushed her harder against the drawer, getting her knee inbetween the tiny brunnettes legs.

She rode her leg right into Laura, making her moan again. God, she’s so hot when she moans. Carmillas thoughts trailed off. She grabbed the brunette by her hair and pulled her head back. And she smells so fucking good. The vampire purposely bared her teeth again, scraping harder against the brunette’s neck this time, leaving a wet trail with her tongue.

Laura let out a hard moan and she swore she heard the vampire growl. She yanked herself free from Carmilla and pushed the vampire against her desk while unbuckling her leather pants. This time I’m gonna touch you too, Carm. You’re not gonna stop me. Not even with your smooth vampire moves.

Laura practically ripped her pants off of the vampire and unbuckled her own. Carmilla found the tiny brunettes dominance amusing. But also very hot. She helped Laura get her pants off but didn’t make a further move on her. They kissed again, hard. Tongues going in and out of each others mouth, both fighting for dominance. Laura unhooked Carmilla’s bra and immediately went for her nipples. She sucked on them hard, biting down lightly. Carmilla let out a hiss, supposedly unwanted. Gotchu now, vampire.

Laura kept feasting on the vampires nipple and yanked her underwear off. She wanted to go down lower, on her knees when suddenly a hand pulled her up by her hair and smacked her against the desk face first. Carmilla got behind her, pressing herself against the tiny brunette. She grabbed her hair and brought her lips to Lauras ear.

"Wait on your turn, cupcake." Carmilla purred seductively.

Laura whimpered and she could feel her bra and underwear come off as fast as lightning. Damn vampire.

Carmilla pulled Lauras head back and kissed her neck hard, sucking on her skin. With her other hand she sqeezed the brunette’s breast, taking her nipple between her fingers. This made Laura flinch and she let out a hard moan. The vampire lowered her hand and rubbed the brunette’s stomach. She traced her finger up and down in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Carm, touch me please."

Carmilla gave a smirk and brought the brunettes mouth to hers. Her other hand went down to her clit. Laura moaned into the vampires mouth. I’m gonna make you come all night long.

Carmilla rubbed Laura’s throbbing nub with soft controlled strokes.

"You feel so good, love."

"Oh, Carm." Laura moaned.

Carmilla moaned back and picked up her pace.

Laura’s knuckles went white as she grabbed the desk harder. She put her other hand around Carmillas neck and pulled the vampire closer to her. Their lips met again and Carmilla put more pressure, rubbing harder and faster. Laura started to moan loudly and pushed her core against Carmilla’s hand, seeking more friction.

"Carm, I want you."

Laura whimpered against Carmilla’s cheek.

"Laura."

Carmilla growled and went faster and faster, driving the brunnette to the edge.

"I need you to come for me."

Carmilla put more pressure on her clit and Laura started to moan uncontrollably.

"Right now."

The vampire drove her finger inside.

Laura came so hard, she jerked foward and Carmilla had to keep her from falling on the desk while thrusting her fingers in and out of the brunette. Laura rode out her orgasm on Carmilla’s fingers for atleast a minute. The vampire kissed the brunette’ss back as she stopped panting and shaking.

She slowly turned around and kissed Carmilla hard, pushing her towards the bed. She shoved the vampire on it and straddled her, pinning her hands down.

Laura came down on Carmilla, kissing her girlfriend hard, making their teeth clash. She bit down on the vampires lips and drove her tongue in again while grinding her core against Carmilla’s. She could feel the vampire flinch underneath her. You’re mine now, Carm.

Carmilla saw the sparkle in Laura’s eyes, but before she could grab her, the brunette lowered her core again, grinding harder this time. Carmilla couldn’t help but arch her back and let out a low moan.

Damn, that’s the hottest sight ever. Laura kept grinding in a slow but hard pace, making the vampire hiss and baring her fangs. If only those fangs could be on me. In a pleasurable way. Looking at Carmilla squirm under her made the brunnette wet again. But she wanted more. She wanted the vampire to surrender to her touch. She wanted her dominance to give in.

Laura gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started to feast on her neck, leaving a trail of hard wet kisses. She went lower and lower taking the vampires nipple in her mouth and bit on it softly. This made carmilla moan loud again.

She ended up at her hip bone, kissing her skin, going to her center. Suddenly Carmilla jerked her head up and looked at Laura menacingly.

"Don’t you dare, cupcake." she said in a low, threatening voice. Laura gave her a little smirk, her lips so close to the vampires clit.

"Or what?"

The response was a challenge.

But before the vampire could make a move, the brunnette took her whole center into her mouth and drove her tongue inside the vampire. Carmilla threw her head back and let out an unholy moan, her hands grabbing the headboard. Yeah, you’re defenitely mine.

Laura licked the swollen nub with long controled strokes, not losing control. Meanwhile Carmilla let out a small growl. I can’t believe I’m being dominated by a 19 year old. More moans followed as she felt the brunette’s tongue lashing on her clit. Damn you, Laura. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a finger slide inside of her. At this point, she was drowning in pleasure so much that she might as well have enjoyed the ride. And hell, what a ride it was. Feeling so much friction on her sensitive areas was going to make her come hard and fast.

She grabbed Laura’s head and pushed it even closer to her center, feeling the brunette’s finger go even deeper. All the way to her knuckle. Fuck.

Pressure was building fast and she jerked her head up to make eye contact will Laura. It was only in that moment that she needed to go over the edge.

Laura gave one hard thrust and Carmilla went over. The vampire came hard, letting out low moans with every wave of pleasure that went through her body. Her fangs were clear to see now and to watch the vampire break like this was an undescribeable sight. Laura slowed down, removing her finger and gently licking her girlfriends clit. She smirked. Boom. Victory is mine. Carmilla noticed and lashed an eyebrow up, pulling the brunette back up. She kissed her hard then broke the kiss.

"What are you smiling about, cutie?"

"Well, this teenager sure made you come harder than you expected, didn’t she?" Laura said in a mocking voice.

She trailed her finger up and down the vampires stomach and looked back up. Carmilla was smiling.

"Might be true. Doesn’t mean it’s over, sweetheart."

Laura gave the vampire a confused look but suddenly realized her mistake.

"No, wait-"

Carmilla grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and flipped her on her back, pinning her down.

"Let’s go for another ride." the vampire purred.

She swiftly crossed her legs with Laura’s and lowered her center onto her girlfriends. She made one hard grind and Laura was squirming under her. God, you’re so wet it’s insane.

The vampire lowered herself more, making their centers touch and she looked into Laura’s eyes while grinding again. The brunette couldn’t even keep her eyes open and her head fell back on the bed.

Carmillla kept grinding, harder and harder, making Laura soaking wet. Or was she herself dripping all over her girlfriend?

"Carm, that feels so fucking good." Laura panted.

Wow, it must feel real good since you used the f-word.

"Don’t stop please."

"Never." the vampire growled.

She kept going, faster and harder, pressure building so good. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted all of Laura. Wanted to be so close to her. I am yours as much as you are mine. The vampire slowed down.

"Laura look at me."

The brunette’s eyes opened, her pupils were dilated from all the pleasure. She was gonna come.

"Don’t close your eyes, love."

Carmilla picked up her pace again, grinding so hard the sound of wet folds were echoing all over the dorm room. Fuck, I’m gonna come.

Laura could barely keep her eyes open, but Carmilla locked their gaze.

"Look at me." she whispered.

Carmilla could see Lauras pupils dilating fast and over she went. Laura moaned and came hard in jerking waves, riding her orgasm against Carmilla and then Carmilla came, clenching her teeth and hissing, trying not to moan.

They both rode against each other while trying not to break the eye contact. The orgasm seemed to last forever and there was almost something desperate there. Trying to feel each other. All of each other.

Carmilla fell down on top of Laura, exhausted. They were both trying to catch their breathe. Carmilla shifted and pulled Laura closer to her, their legs still entangled. The vampire smiled and the brunette couldn’t help but smile back.

"Carm, that was epic."

"Sure was cutie."

She stroked the brunette’s back, her thoughts trailing off. Laura noticed.

"What is it?"

She looked up at the tiny brunette.

"I’ve just never felt this way before Laura. Not for anyone. Not even…"

She didn’t wanna say her name. Not in this moment. Laura gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Neither have I, Carm."

"I want you to know I will make this right and break the spell my mother put on us. I promise. Whatever it takes."

"I know you will. We will."

They kissed and dozed off, their bodies still entangled.

——————————————————————————————-

The light of dawn shone through room 307. Right into Carmilla’s eyes.

"GODDAMIT. Remind me to close the curtains next time. And lock the fucking door."

Carmilla shifted and wanted to pull her girlfriend closer to her. Only, Laura wasn’t there. The vampire’s eyes jerked open and she quickly scanned the room.

"Laura? Are you in the bathroom sweetie?"

No response.

It was saturday. which meant no class. Then where did the tiny brunette disappear off to this early in the morning?

Without telling her?

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s flannel from the ground and put on her leather pants. She went off to LaF and Perry.

"You know, if you wanted to research this early in the morning with the two numbnuts, all you had to do was wake me u-" 

Carmilla entered their room, but they were both in their beds. Still asleep. And Laura was nowhere to be found.

"Carmilla."

Perry sat up in her bed.

"Are you lost?" 

The question was genuine.

"No. I.. I was looking for Laura."

LaF sat up in her bed too.

"Well where is she?"

"If I knew that, then I wouldn’t have barged into your room now, would’ve I?" Carmilla replied annoyed.

"So she’s not with you? Did she not say where she was going?"

"No.. I… no." Suddenly Carmilla felt her stomach drop.

What was happening? Last night was perfect, for the both of them she was sure of that. Then why did Laura take off without saying anything? Is it because Carmilla wasn’t doing anything about the spell? Or.. did someone take her? That theory made her snap.

"Alright, both of you, get up. We gotta find her. She wouldn’t just take off like that, without saying anything."

"Well why not? Maybe she just forgot to left a note," Perry gave Carmilla a confused look.

"Look, believe me.. after last night, Laura wouldn’t just leave without telling me, ok." Carmilla responded annoyed. She wouldn’t.

LaF and Perry got up and stood beside Carmilla. 

"Ok, we’ll help you look. Where do we have to start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Carmilla was in the library, skulking around the journalism section looking for Laura. She was after all dating a journalism junior, so maybe Laura had gotten some exciting idea on how to write her next term paper and fled to the library. After their amazing hot night. Sure.

Of course as she expected, the tiny brunette was nowhere to be found. She walked to the end of the section, only to come across the tall redhead.

“Didn’t find her. I checked all of the study sections.” Danny said.

Carmilla found that it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of long leggings looking for the love of her life, even though the presence of Danny wasn’t really appreciated.

“Are you sure she didn’t leave you a note somewhere and just went studying with someone from her class?”

Carmilla was regretting her decision already. Silence, peasant.

“Thank you for your incompetent remark which was not helpful in any way possible, but no. I am certain she didn’t.”

One devouring look from the vampire made Danny back off. Where the fuck could she be?

“We should try and go back to the pit. I mean, I know some weird sounds are coming from below and it may not be safe with all the earthquakes, but it’s basically the only place we haven’t looked yet.” Danny was expecting a lash from the vampire again, but she surprisingly didn’t get any reaction from her.

“You’re right. We should.” Carmilla agreed.

“Well then.” Danny said, surprised. “Let’s catch up with Laf and Perry. I’m pretty sure if they had found her, we would’ve heard from them already. We shouldn’t go there by ourselves.”

“Oh, so now you’re saying I can’t take care of myself in a dangerous situation? I handled that kitchen monster, I will handle whatever comes next.”

“I wasn’t saying that. All I meant was, if Laura is really down there, then any extra pair of hands could work, don’t you think?”

Carmilla stared at Danny, not saying anything. “Let’s go find them.”

—————

Perry and LaF were at the grocery store on campus.

“Why would she wanna buy donuts in a morning rush without telling anyone, not even Carmilla? That doesn’t make any sense, Per.”

“Oh please, have you seen Laura’s sugar intake. I am prepared to bet that her blood would even taste like a caramel macchiato.”

“Ugh, whatever. We should find Danny and Carmilla and go to the Lustig building. I have a feeling there might be a lot more going on than we think.”

“Do you think that, or does the usb drive think that?”

“His name is J.P. and he helped us with tons of research. And no, I think that. You know, you could cut him some slack. J.P. helped us get information on how to deal with the problems we were having.”

Perry just rolled her eyes at LaF.

“Alright, let’s go find them.”

————

Carmilla, Danny, LaFontaine and Perry all looked down into the black pit beneath the Lustig building.

“So, who goes first?” Perry asked nonchalantly.

Carmilla let out a growl and a sigh and jumped in.

“Be careful!” LaF screamed after her.

They heard the vampire plop down on the soil. She lit her flashlight and gestured the others to come down carefully.

“If one of you breaks an ankle, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She said mockingly.

Danny lashed an eyebrow. Fucking vampire. They all followed Carmilla into the pit and looked around with the torch.

“Hm, I don’t remember it having so many tunnels to choose from.” LaFontaine shone around the tunnels with the torch.

This is weird, Carmilla thought. Something or someone had been busy down here making tunnels underground.

“Alright we need to split up. You two geniuses take the right tunnel, Xena will take the left and I will take the middle. No time to waste, if she’s down here we gotta find her asap.”

No one really had any time to argue on this matter, as the vampire already left to go into the tunnel. What dipshits. Always discussing about everything. No wonder they almost died. Carmilla strolled down the tunnel. It looked like something made a path into it.

Or someone. I swear if my mother is still alive, I will fucking-

Suddenly Carmilla heard a sound. She stopped walking and listened intently. It was a ruffling sound, coming from further down in the tunnel. She started to walk faster towards it, but the source seemed to move away from her. Must be the echo in the tunnels. She used her vampire speed to catch up to the sounds but found herself to be blocked halfway by some rocks.

She used her vampire strength to push them aside, just enough to get through. When she did so, she stopped breathing at the sight of what was on the other side. Laura. The tiny brunette was lying on her side, strands in her face. Carmilla didn’t know how fast she could get to her girlfriend.

“Oh my god, Laura!”

She ran to the brunnette and sat down beside her, taking her head in her lap. Please, oh please don’t be…

Carmilla hesitantly put two fingers on her neck. A pulse! The brunette was still alive. But how did she get here? What on earth would she have to find in such a place?

"If this was part of your journalism essay, I will have a serious fight with you.” Carmilla snapped at the still unconscious brunette.

Suddenly Laura’s head shifted and she opened her eyes.

“..Oh… Carm… Is that..you?”

The brunette got up and sat in her girlfriends lap, easing against the vampire.

“Are you ok? What happened? How did you get here? Are you hurt?”

Laura looked around.

“Where exactly is here? Where are we?”

Carmilla lashed an eyebrow at the brunette.

“We’re under the Lustig…”

Suddenly Laura’s eyes widened and she turned to face Carmilla.

“Are you serious? What are we doing here?”

Carmilla gave her girlfriend a long good look. She really doesn’t remember.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

The vampire let out a sigh, not wanting to ask a certain question.

“Why.. did you leave this morning? Was it because of..”

She didn’t finish her sentence.

The brunette was just staring at the ground blankly, probably trying to refresh her memory.

“I… I don’t remember.”

She stared at Carmilla, hoping that somehow her girlfriend would have some answers for her.

“The last thing I remember is…”

Laura swallowed hard.

“..you and me… in your bed… and after that everything is blank, until I woke up here.”

The vampire studied her girlfriend. 

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I don’t think so, just my head is freaking killing me.”

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

She swiftly scooped the brunette off of the floor and into her arms. She started to walk the back the way she had came. Laura started to blush. She never expected Carmilla to carry her like this.

“Carm, I think I’m capable of walking.” she said, still blushing.

“Oh, I know.” the vampire answered with a smirk.

“Uhm, did you come alone, to find me?” Laura asked innocently, blushing even harder.

“Well I was worried about you and we still need to figure out how the hell you got down here, so I asked help from-”

“Oh guys there she is!”

“-the dimwit squad.”

LaFontaine and Perry were standing in the entrance of the tunnel as Carmilla was walking back with Laura in her hands. And behind them, Danny came up. At first she was glad to see Laura, but her smile disappeared gradually.

Laura noticed and urged Carmilla to put her down.

“Hey guys. As you can see I am still intact. I’m sorry if I got you worried.”

“I’m just glad you’re ok, dude. Where did you go off to?”

Laura’s smile disappeared and she looked at the ground.

“I was kind of hoping someone else would be able to tell me that.”

She looked back up at her friends and at Carmilla.

“Do you think it has something to do with the spell?” LaFontaine asked.

Laura forgot all about the spell. Whatever happened after her night with Carmilla was all just a blur.

“Wait, what spell?” Danny asked surprised.

Everyone turned to the tall redhead.

“Oh, just a weird spell, binding Laura to Carmilla and the only way to unbind them is if they-”

“-find a solution for it! Together!” Laura cut Perry off, giving her an angry look.

Danny just stared at the brunette and the vampire.

“Right. So what does this spell do exactly?”

“Basically, whatever happens to Laura, happens to Carmilla as well, and vice versa. But, we haven’t seen it happen the other way around yet have we?”

Carmilla laughed, sarcastically.

“Well, that would require for me to be as clumsy as my Miss Hollis here, wouldn’t it?”

“Hey!” Laura gave the vampire a poke in her stomach.

“Ok, well you’re found, so let’s get back now. I have class in 20 minutes.” Danny said, bluntly.

They climbed out of the pit and continued to the dorms.

————

“Cupcake, I may have found something useful.”

Carmilla was buried with her nose deep in the Sumerian book. Laura was together with her girlfriend, sitting on the vampire’s bed.

“Are you sure, Carm? Last time it turned out to be a ritual on how to marry a giant mushroom and force them to have intercourse.”

“Yes, well this is entirely different. It mentions a spell called ‘Heart of Deceit’. I don’t remember this being here..”

Carmilla continued to translate the Sumerian.

“This spell will bind the loved one to the lover, making them both go through trials, until…”

Carmilla stopped reading for a few seconds.

“Until what?”

“Until the storm will come down upon them, making them vanish forever. This will come to pass, unless the heart of deceit is revealed and quenched.”

They both stared at the book for a while.

“Heart of Deceit… I remember this from somewhere.”

The vampire frowned, trying to recollect her memory. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she slammed the book. “My mother.”

“What?”

“She threatened me, with this spell. That’s where I heard this from before. After she found out about Ell, she told me she would use it, unless I complied with her plans. She would make both my and her life miserable.”

Carmilla growled and threw the book to the other side of the room.

“I can’t believe this! My mother is still alive, I am CERTAIN of it. She’s out there, cowering somewhere, that conniving bitch!”

The vampire growled again and bared her teeth in the process. This made Laura snap back. She had never seen Carmilla this angry before. Not even when she was about to rip Danny’s spine out.

“Hey Carm, it’s ok. Whatever this spell has for us, we will fight it, together. I know we will.”

“Laura, I appreciate your optimism, but you were kidnapped not less than 2 hours ago, and you lost your memory from the whole thing. We have a spell that is cast on us and no matter what we try, it won’t break. So unless you have some genious idea about fixing this, I know trouble is up ahead.”

Carmilla got off of the bed and was walking around the room restlessly. I need to feed. I need to feed now. She ripped the fridge open and took out her blood container. Empty. The vampire growled and threw the container across the room. Why am I this angry? I can just get blood from the nearest medical center. No no, I want it now. I want to feel the sweet, warm sensation of life pouring into my mouth. I need to feel-

“Carm, are you ok?”

Carmilla was standing near the desk, looking at Laura. The brunette had gotten up from the bed and was holding her hand. Why didn’t I notice this until now? What is happening to me?

“Yeah I’m… I’m fine.”

Laura, Laura, my sweet Laura. Her blood tastes like cinnamon mixed with blissful delight. The taste of it never left my tongue. No.. No I can’t. I promised never to do that again without her consent. But, I can smell it from this close. Her blood.. Warm.. and sweet.

“Carm…”

Carmilla was looking at Laura with a look she had never seen before. Hungry. Like she was a prey to the vampire. She was sure after all of these years that the vampire could control her hunger, but there was something in her eyes that was different. Primal. It scared Laura. She took a few steps back from the vampire.

“Laura…” Her voice was low, almost menacing. “Where are you going?”

“Just.. over here.”

The brunette rushed to the door, but suddenly Carmilla was right in front of her.

“Going somewhere, sweetheart?”

From this close, she could clearly see her eyes. Her pupils were red. Something she had never seen before, not even when she would drink blood or when she was hungry. This must have something to do with the spell. Laura started to walk backwards, but after two steps she hit her desk. Fuck.

Carmilla followed after with a menacing look in her eyes and a smirk on her mouth. Her fangs were clear to see and in any other situation it would have been a turn on. Right now, she had to find a way to get the vampire away from her.

“Uhm, Carm,”

Laura was sure she put her bat somewhere around there. Where is that wretched thing? Carmilla came closer to the brunette, their faces now only inches apart.

“Laura, you smell so good.” the vampire said with a low voice.

She stroked the brunette’s hair, moving it away from her face. And her neck. Come on, it’s here somewhere! But before Laura could do anything else, the vampire shoved her brunette against the desk, pinning her hands down on it. Their lips were an inch apart.

“I remember what you taste like, cutie. So sweet, and so good, in my mouth, like silk.”

Laura’s heart was pounding in her chest. The vampire lowered her head.

“Carm, I know you’re in there. It’s me. You don’t want to do this.”

Carmilla bared her teeth against Laura’s neck, scraping them from her collarbone to her ear.

“Oh but I do.” she whispered sensually. “I wanna taste you again.”

Before Laura could say another word, she felt the distinct pain of two objects piercing through her neck

“Ah!”

The vampire buried her fangs deep in the brunette’s soft skin and started to suck her blood. Yes, so good. This is so good. I want more. She grabbed Laura by her head to have better access to her neck. She drove her fangs even deeper and soon the brunette’s blood started seeping out of her neck. Carmilla licked every drop of it. This thirst is unquenchable. Her blood tastes so good. I want to drink it all.

“Carm, stop!”

Laura tried to struggle free from the vampire, but she was pinned against the desk. She felt herself getting light headed. And feeling a sensation going through her. Like the last time she fed off of her. But this time it was different. It was, more there. Like they were connected through her blood. The feeling send a shiver down her spine and for a split second she eased into Carmilla’s bite. Strange. It hurts less when I give into it. No, but I can’t! 

“No, Carm, it’s me! Don’t do this.”

The vampire kept sucking and licking every drop of blood that dripped out of Laura’s neck. It seemed to go on forever, until Laura slowly lost consciousness. Before her eyes closed, she saw a tall figure storming into the doorway with a bat, knocking the vampire out. They both fell to the floor and the room went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura slowly opened her eyes and stared faintly at the ceiling.

This, is not my dorm room.

She felt dizzy and weak, not being able to focus her sight. Where the hell am I? Then suddenly it hit her

Carm!

The brunette shot up from the bed, a little too fast and had to grab her head because of the sudden dizziness and headache.

“Wow easy there, short stack.”

She recognized the tall redhead’s voice. Danny and LaFontaine were sitting across from her. 

“Ahh.. what the hell happened to me?”

When she looked around, Laura recognized the place. The campus nursery room. 

Wait, how bad.. 

She slowly looked down and saw a huge bandage covering the side of her neck and a needle with blood going into her arm. And suddenly her memories came flowing back.

Carmilla. Feeding off of me. Not being able to stop. And then Danny storming in with a baseball bat.. making her way towards Carmilla.

"I’ll tell you what the hell happened to you. That blood sucking monster couldn’t keep her claws off of you and I had to rip her away, or else you would be-”

Laura could hear her voice crack slightly and Danny turned her face away.

“Laura, I never expected, that, well you guys were doing that..”

LaFontaine gave Laura a weird but concerned look.

“Guys, guys, you got it all wrong. Carmilla never fed off of me, I mean, she never does and she hasn’t since that one time. I don’t know what happened to her. We were just researching and she thought she found the spell that was cast on us and the next thing I know she changes into this.. uncontrollable thirsty- “

Laura lowered her voice,

“-vampire and starts feeding on me. I told her to stop, but it was like.. she wasn’t in control or that.. she wasn’t there..”

Laura’s thoughts trailed off to the event.

Her eyes were so red. And her face changed so much, like, the only thing she saw when looking at me was a juice box. I can’t believe for a moment I actually enjoyed it.

Laura shivered at the last thought and suddenly she felt disgusted with herself.

Danny gave her a rising eyebrow.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Just.. what happened. I can’t believe she.. It was like she was taken over by something.. or someone, I don’t know! All I know is, it was not Carmilla who did this to me. It was this weird spell or something else. She would never hurt me.”

The brunette shifted slightly and looked around the room again.

“Where is she?”

Danny had to look down before answering.

“When I walked into your room, I was coming to check on you and ask if you needed any help with the research. When I came in, I saw her feeding on you and I saw you fainting from the bloodloss, so I grabbed your bat and knocked her out on her head. Laura.. there was a lot of blood… so I took you to the nursery right away.”

“And, Carmilla is..”

“I tied her to the chair.” LaFontaine gave Laura a cautious look. “In case she woke up and, you know, wanted to snack on someone else before we got back. So, I guess she’s still there.”

“Well, she’s gonna love that, being tied up to that chair again.” Laura coudn’t help but feel sorry for her girlfriend. She was there when it happened. She know’s Carmilla lost control of her bloodlust somehow.

“I have to see her. I mean she must feel guilty and-“

“No, Laura, what you need is to rest. You lost a lot of blood and it will take some time before you will have your full strength back, ok.”

Danny gave the tiny brunette a worried look.

Ugh, always being so righteous Danny and always being so worried about me.

“Yeah, I agree with her. We will check on Carmilla to see if she needs anything. I think it’s best if you two stay away from each other for a while. I mean at least until we figure out what to do with this spell.”

Laura didn’t agree with the two, but at the moment she didn’t have enough strength to argue with her friends, since there was the dizziness and the faint feeling that she was gonna pass out again.

“Ok, fine. I just need to lie down again.”

——

Carmilla was tied up to the desk chair. Once again. 

Well then, I guess history does repeat itself. 

The vampire had to laugh at her own thought.

Fuck. I can’t believe I hurt her. Her smile disappeared gradually.

How could I let this happen? I never loose control of my bloodlust, EVER. It was like, someone was controlling me, I don’t even remember what happened. I just, ugh Laura I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t wanna be with me again. I mean, how could you, after I almost-

Carmilla’s thoughts got cut off by someone barging in room 307. 

Ah, Xena and Brainiac, come to finish me off I bet.

“Well then, this picture seems familiar, doesn’t it?”

Carmilla turned around on her chair, watching Danny and LaF from a distance. The tall redhead was carrying a bat and LaF was standing on guard.

“Where’s Laura? I need to see her.” Carmilla snarled at the redheads.

“No way you’re seeing her, not after that stunt you pulled. She stays right where she is and you stay right where you are. We will figure all of this stuff out, what exactly is going on with you two and this.. spell.” Danny spat at Carmilla, angrily.

The vampire kinda admired the courage she saw in the redhead.

Always so noble. Still in love with Laura.

“You think you can keep me here without my consent? I got free once, I certainly will again, one way or another.” the vampire snapped back at Danny.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

Before Carmilla realized what was about to happen, Danny knocked her out, again, with the bat.

When she woke up this time, she was cuffed to the chair with her hands behind her back and it was already late afternoon. She let out a loud growl out of frustration.

If only I could see Laura, I could apologize and tell her I love her.

Suddenly she felt really lonely, not being able to talk to the brunette made her feel desperate and helpless. She yanked at the cuffs and felt them move a little. But she felt too weak since the last time she fed was off of Laura, which was already 2 days ago. Getting free might be a bigger challenge than she thought.

Great, those numbskulls out did me again.

She looked around the dorm room, trying to find something to help her get out of this predicament. On the desk she saw there were more hand cuffs.

Great. Other than that, the dipshits did a good job of making this room free of anything useful to me.

Her eyes fell on the Sumerian book. And her memories flashed back to when she got taken over by bloodlust. She remembered a voice in her head. A voice that was so familair, yet, unwanted and displeasing. That voice.

No. Mother. It was that wretched witch in my head, telling me to feed off of her. Damn you!

She strolled to her bed, to where the book was lying. Luckily it was in such a position she was still able to turn it around with her feet and get back on the page she read the information about the spell on. She started to scan the pages for something useful.

“Come on! There’s gotta be something in this fucking piece of worthless crap! Alright, let’s see.”

The vampire took a deep breathe and slowly started to read the Sumerian, translating in her head.

Ok, so the spell is called ‘Heart of Deceit” which involves the binding and the trials and all sorts of crap, like being posessable from afar. Check. Wait there’s a part here about blood.

Carmilla carefully took the words in, trying to translate it as accurate as possible.

When the bloodlust takes over, the loved one will be drawn closer to the lover, yet ripped further apart.

The vampire had to reread that sentence a few times to make sure she got the order of the words right.

That, makes sense. Laura will probably never want to be with me ever again. Why would she, if she can’t trust me? Carmilla felt herself getting desperate. Mother can’t win again, not after everything we’ve been through. No, I won’t let her.

She read on, turning the chapter with a very uneasy gesture with her foot.

Carmilla could hear footsteps approaching the dorm room and quickly turned away from the book and turned to face the door. When it opened, she didn’t expected what she saw.

Laura. In.. a dress?

The vampire pinched her eyes to make sure she wasn’t going blind from all the times Xena smacked her head with a bat. But she wasn’t. It was the tiny brunette, standing in the doorway, in a black cocktail dress and oh my God, did she wear it like a goddess.

“Laura!”

The vampire couldn’t help but give her girlfriend a genuine smile and feel overwhelmed by happiness to see her.

“Hey Carm.”

Laura smiled at the vampire, giving her a hazy look. The two spots of where her fangs had been on her skin were clearly visible and Carmilla was a little surprised she didn’t cover it up with a bandage. Laura shut the door and put the keychain on it.

“Cupcake, where have you been? Are you feeling ok? I didn’t take too much did I? I am so glad to see you here.”

Carmilla sounded like a rambling 15 year old and she honestly couldn’t care less about it. Laura came here knowing the vampire was in the room and still decided to see her, which means she most likely didn’t hate her. But, there was still something off with the brunette.

Why did she come here.. in a cocktail dress.. locking the door?

“I’m perfectly fine, baby.”

Laura dropped her bag on the ground and swayed towards her girlfriend, giving her a smirk

Carmilla couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow so fast, she almost strained her facial muscles.

“Baby? Right..”

She studied the brunette thorougly. Black heels. Black dress. Eyeliner. And a weird sensual vibe hanging around her which she couldn’t put a finger on.

“Since when did you get the hang of nicknames, cutie?”

The vampire thought the whole picture was off, but couldn’t get herself to stop smirking. It’s also kinda hot. Alright, ok, focus. Laura is in danger, we gotta fix this together.

“Look, cupcake, I’m so sorry about earlier. I have no idea what happened to me, it was like, I wasn’t in control anymore and I just HATE myself for hurting you and I hope you can forgive me, because I-”

Carmilla got cut off, by Laura’s lips, being planted harshly on hers.

“Shhh, babe, it’s ok I forgive you.” the brunette purred when pulling back, her face still an inch away from the vampire.

Carmilla raised another eyebrow in surprise and also out of concern, but before she could process what just happened, Laura grabbed her neck and sat down on her lap, locking their lips again.

The brunette had no problem dominating the vampire’s tongue and Carmilla couldn’t help but give in.

Fuck, what is she doing to me? Taste’s so good.

The vampire let her take control and soon Laura was grinding on her lap, kissing her deeply while Carmilla’s hands were still cuffed behind her back on the chair.

No wait, something is wrong, I can feel it.

With all the restraint she had left, which was quite little, the vampire pulled back and tried to get Laura’s attention elsewhere.

“Alright, listen, something is wrong with us, Laura. You’re not acting like yourself. What happened to me earlier, and what is happening now, it’s all part of the spell’s doing and we need to fight it.”

This time, Laura rose an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“So, you’re telling me, this is wrong?”

While asking this, the brunette grinded her lower body in such a way onto Carmilla that the vampire couldn’t help but let out a growled moan. The friction was sudden and felt way too good. The brunette got close to the vampire’s ear.

“Sounds pretty right to me, Carm.”

And she bit her earlob. Carmilla felt her head spin at the sudden sensation and to the whole sudden dominance her girlfriend was showing, out of the blue.

“You look so perfect, Carm, cuffed to a chair, helpless. Resisting it is so damn useless. Don’t fight it, you know there’s no point.” the brunette purred in such a low voice, it sent shivers down Carmilla’s spine. At this point she couldn’t help but get turned on massively.

And that’s when Laura planted kisses on her neck, starting from the sensitive spot behind her earlob all the way down to her collarbone. Slowly and gently, sucking her skin a little before moving on to the next spot.

Oh fuck, this is gonna get out of hand if I don’t do something.

As if Laura could read the vampire’s mind she started grinding her lower body onto Carmilla’s lap again, moving slowly and making sure there was enough friction for the vampire to notice.

“Tell me again how wrong this feels, babe.” Laura panted inbetween her movements.

Carmilla gasped every time she felt a sting go through her core, which was.. a lot of times.

“Come on.”

The brunette pulled the vampire’s hair to make her look straight in her eyes.

Her pupils. They’re red.

Her other hand moved over the vampire’s chest, going to her lower body and stopping at the crotch of her leather pants.

“Tell me.”

"Laura, don’t”

The vampire could barely get out, before she felt the brunette’s fingers stroking her crotch hard. Carmilla moaned, loudly, and Laura didn’t stop. She kept stroking Carmilla’s clit through her pants and somehow she was touching her in all the right spots because the vampire started moaning and gasping at every touch, not being able to form words anymore.

I can’t resist her. It’s the spell. I.. I can’t… I need.. to touch her… I need.. to taste her. I need her.

Carmilla stopped fighting and planted her lips on Laura’s for a deep kiss. She had trouble dominating the brunette’s tongue, which was a first. Their lips kept clashing and the battle for dominance was in Laura’s favor. She deliberately scraped her tongue against Carmilla’s fang, harshly. It left a strip of blood on the brunette’s tongue and Laura pulled back, giving the vampire the most menacing smile ever.

“Is this what you want?”

The brunette licked the vampire’s lips with just the tip of her tongue which caused some of her blood to go into Carmilla’s mouth. The vampire licked her lips and tasted Laura inside her mouth.

So. Fucking. Good.

Carmilla could feel herself lose control again.

Why does this keep happening to me?

The vampire growled deeply at the taste of the brunette’s blood and at the fact that Laura knew exactly what she was doing to her. She looked up, only to see Laura smiling with an evil look in her eyes.

This is not Laura, something is controlling her.

Carmilla yanked at her cuffs and could feel the iron bend, but it was still not enough to get loose.

“Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?”

Laura purred at her girlfriend, taking a knife out hidden under the skirt of her dress. She pushed Carmilla back into the chair and showed her the blade she was holding in her hands as if it were a toy.

The brunette was gently stroking the sharp side of the blade all the way to the tip while giving the vampire an evil look. At this point she was sure Laura was gonna stab her eyes out with it. But what happened next rendered her speechless and immobilized. The brunette brought the knife to her neck, right under her jaw and close to the bite mark Carmilla had given her. She held it there for a few seconds as if to increase the tension or for dramatic effect. Suddenly she slid the blade over her skin making a small but deep cut. Blood started coming up out of her skin and after a few seconds it was seeping down her neck. Carmilla didn’t know what to say or do. Instead, she just stared at her girlfriend.

“What’s wrong, my love? Isn’t this what you want?”

She slowly raked her finger over the stream of blood seeping down her colar and put it in her mouth, licking her finger in an overly erotic manner. Carmilla could feel her thighs clench together automatically and she didn’t like it. She was always in control, whether it was feeding or sex. But it seemed like the brunette was controlling everything in this moment and although she didn’t like to admit it, it made her ache for Laura that much more.

“Here, Carm, it’s right here. Bliss is just an inch away from you.”

Laura saw the inner turmoil the vampire was having and shifted on her lap, so that her neck was closer to Carmilla’s mouth.

No, come on Mircalla, you can resist this, she’s trying to bait you and you’re falling for it so badly. Useless fucking vampire.

Carmilla let out a growl.

“No!”

Laura’s face changed from seducing to menacing and the vampire could clearly see her red pupils light up just a little.

“You blood sucking fiend, try to resist all you can, you’re mine now.”

The brunette yanked at the vampire’s hair, making Carmilla growl and bare her teeth, and pushed her mouth against her neck to where the blood was seeping from her wound.

Carmilla was on the edge of giving in, and having Laura’s orgasmic blood pressed onto her lips and her lower body grinding against the vampire’s core was not helping one bit.

“Come one, baby, take it. Take it please, please.. Take me.”

She could hear Laura whimper in her ear and the way she begged made her knees weak and her core ache. She let out a moan.

And she stopped fighting.

Carmilla growled once more, before latching her mouth over the open wound on the brunette’s neck and started sucking.

Oh my God, fuck, so good.

Laura let out a moan and ground her lower body harder against the vampire’s lap, while pressing her head even closer to her neck.

Carmilla licked the trail of blood that had seeped from the wound down to Laura’s collarbone, lashing with her tongue over the two marks she left earlier from the bite and went back up to suck on her neck.

“Carm, I want you to fuck me, Fuck me so hard. I want it now. God, I wanna feel you inside of me.” Laura panted, barely able to form the words.

The vampire started yanking at her cuffs again, giving it two tries before breaking them apart the third time. Her hands were free. One went up the brunette’s thigh, under her dress, pulling her closer and the other went up Laura’s back to her head, pulling her hair down to have better access on her neck.

Sucking her girlfriend’s overly delicious blood and having her grind against her core in the process made it unbearably hard for Carmilla not to rip their clothes off and take Laura right there on the floor. But she wasn’t gonna make it that easy, she was gonna drag this out so much.

Carmilla locked her lips with Laura’s again and got up from the chair, lifting the tiny brunette with her. Laura got slammed against the drawer and she clenched her legs tighter around the vampire’s waist.

“Fuck, Laura, you have no idea what I wanna do to you right now.” Carmilla growled against the brunette’s chest, biting her there lightly.

The vampire rammed her lower body into her, making Laura moan at the friction.

“You know, I love you in a dress an all, you should totally wear it more often, but it would be so much wiser if it came off of you, right this second.”

Laura grabbed the vampire’s head and pulled it down to plant her mouth on Carmilla’s for a short hungry kiss.

“The dress comes off if you do exactly as I say.” Laura said in a low voice.

Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her. Right now. Ram your body into hers, until she’s the one screaming and begging you to stop.

Carmilla could feel she was being taken over by some.. force.. but their was nothing she could do to resist it. Even the voice in her head didn’t sound like hers.

“I will fuck you once you do exactly as I say.” Carmilla snapped back at the brunette.

She moved from the drawer to the desk by her bedside and put the brunette on it. The vampire pulled back and licked the wound by her neck again, which had closed by now.

“Carm.”

Carmilla noticed the change in Laura’s voice and stepped back to look at her.

“Carm, it’s me.” Laura said, in the same sweet voice the vampire always recognized.

Suddenly Carmilla felt a massive sting in her head and she groaned from the pain.

“Ahhh! Laura, what the hell is happening to us?” She clenched the side of the desk to support herself and brought a hand to her head.

“Carm, listen to me, I don’t know what it is, but stop fighting it, ok? Just give in, I’ll explain it to you later. Carm, if you fight it it’s only gonna get worse. Trust me, it’s ok. Carmilla.”

Laura cupped her girlfriends face with one hand, and Carmilla could clearly see the change of color in her pupils, flickering from red to black.

“Laura.. I.. don’t wanna hurt you again..”

“You won’t. I won’t let you.”

The vampire gave another desperate look at the brunette.

“Don’t fight it, Carm, don’t.” Laura whispered and then her lips were on Carmilla’s again, more hungrier than ever. But she felt something else.

It was like Laura was in control of her own body again, sort of. Still trying to dominate her, she pulled the vampire closer with her legs and gestured her hand to the back of her dress. Carmilla unzipped the black fabric and what she saw underneath was even more mind blowing.

Lace lingerie. Oh dear.

She almost ripped the dress off. The brunette was wearing a black strapless bra and a matching thong with it.

Seems I got the jackpot tonight. Maybe I should bite you more often.

Carmilla picked her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Laura wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but it was too late to go back now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a violent consensual bondage sex scene

Laura was carried to the bed with her legs wrapped around the vampire’s hips and theirs lips locked to the other in a desperate kiss. Carmilla put Laura down on the bed gently, and took her own shirt off while standing in front of her.

\------

The brunette was lying in the nursery bed, while Danny and LaFontaine had gone to check on Carmilla. She was still feeling a little weak, but was able to sit up in her bed. She couldn’t stop thinking about the vampire.

I hope she’s ok. She needs to know that this wasn’t her fault. Ugh, if only I could reach her somehow.

She fiddled around with the bandage on her neck, remembering how Carmilla had grabbed her so tight and latched her fangs deep onto her skin. And that one moment… where she could swear she enjoyed it, just a little bit. The sudden rush that had come over her as Carmilla was sucking the life out of her.

That MUST have been the bloodless, I’m pretty sure.

Laura’s thoughts got cut off by a voice, whispering to her in her head.

“Laura, Laura, you have to help Carmilla. You are both in danger.”

What the hell, what is happening?

“Who’s there? Who’s talking to me?” Laura shouted around the room.

“Shhh, Laura! Be quiet! Or she’ll hear us.”

The brunette looked around the room again, but she saw no one there. 

Uhm, who are you and how are you talking to me?

“It’s me, Ell. I’m talking from the spirit world.”

Laura almost choked on her breathe.

Ell, oh my god! How are you talking to me? How is this possible? What do you want?

“Look, Laura, I don’t have much time. If she finds out I’m here, she’s going to make me leave.”

Who? Who is after us?

“It’s the Dean. Carmilla’s mother. She’s not dead.”

No! But..but how is that possible?

“I’ll explain that to you later, but first listen to me. The spell she put on you and Carmilla, it’s not the one from the book. That information is planted. It’s not real. It’s a different spell. One that cannot be broken. But you can render the effects useless. You will still be bound to each other, but nothing will happen to the both of you.”

Laura didn’t know what to think or say. Could Ell really be trusted? She was the one that sold Carmilla out to her mother. For all she knew, they could be even working together.

How do I know if I should trust you? I mean, you betrayed Carm. You let her mother win!

“Is that what she told you?”

Ell did not sound surprised. Of course she did, Ell thought.

“Laura, I’m telling the truth. I’m here to help you both. I never meant to hurt Carmilla. I don’t have much time. The spell she put on you, it will make you two go blind with lust for each other and eventually, Carmilla’s bloodlust will take over and she’s going to feed on you and she won’t be able to stop. That’s what the Dean wants. You can counter this by surrendering yourself completely to her.”

Surrender myself?! You just said she’s gonna eat me alive if I do that!

Laura couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Maybe she’s trying to get us killed. Maybe the Dean is dead and she’s trying to get in between us, Laura thought. But what if she’s telling the truth?

“No. You both love each other. Your love is strong, I’ve seen it. You can overcome this. You can make Carmilla control it. There’s one thing she wants more than your blood, and that’s you. Make sure you let her know, that she’s in control. You need to make Carmilla feel that you trust her, only then will she trust herself. Then the spell’s effect will be rendered useless. You will still be bound, but after a day that effect will be gone too.”

Laura’s head was spinning from all the information, but she thought that Ell might be telling the truth. Whenever they were intimate, it felt real and she didn’t feel any effects of the spell at all.

What if… what if I lose control? What if we both can’t control ourselves? What if something goes wrong?

“Laura, you need to have faith. In yourself and in Carmilla. And in your love for each other. She almost died for you, don’t ever forget that. And you wouldn’t be able to live without her as much as she wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

This is true, Laura thought. When she thought Carmilla would never come back, it made her feel empty. Like a whole part of her was missing. And she couldn’t imagine getting over that, ever. And she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to imagine a life without her girlfriend.

“Laura, you.. you need get really intimate with her. Make her forget the bloodlust and her fear of hurting you. Because that fear will drive her insane. And eventually kill her.”

Laura got scared when hearing that.

No, I won’t let that happen, not again.

What… do I need to do?

Ell paused for a while and Laura thought she was gone.

“Give yourself over to her. Completely.”

I will.

\-----

Laura got on all fours in front of Carmilla and the vampire couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of her girlfriend in front of her, so eager to be taken.

The brunette kneeled in front of her and brought her face close to the vampire’s jawline and left soft kisses there while unbuttoning her leather pants. Laura tugged the pants down along with her boots and kissed her on her way back up, lingering at the vampire’s thighs. She placed her lips on Carmilla’s left hip, which was highly sensitive and sucked hard on her skin there. She kissed her way closer to the vampire’s center and kissed her sensitive nub through her underwear.

Carmilla bucked her hips at the sudden sting in her core and let out a short moan. She grabbed Laura’s hair, dragging the brunette’s face close to hers.

“You’re mine tonight, Laura.” she whispered into the brunette’s mouth, growling under her breathe.

For some reason, Laura knew what was about to come next and she wasn’t surprised when Carmilla threw her down on the bed and grabbed the remaining cuffs from the desk. The brunette didn’t resist when she stripped her down naked and pinned her hands down above her head. When she looked into Carmilla’s eyes, the raw hunger and lust was clearly visible. The hunger to claim her. The lust to own her body. Her soul. And everything else.

Laura waited patiently, cuffed to the bed, barenaked, on what was about to come next. She could feel her heart banging in her ears, which Carmilla probably could hear as well, but didn’t let herself show she was nervous as hell.

\------

“No, Laura, that’s too dangerous! You don’t know what will happen. The last time she almost killed you!” Danny shouted.

Laura was standing by her bed in the nursery, while LaFontaine and Danny looked at her, worried.

“Look, I have to do this. You guys need to trust me. Nothing will happen. Ell is right. If I don’t do this then the Dean will win this time and there’s nothing we will be able to do about it. I will keep Carmilla busy while you try to figure out where she’s hiding, so we can end this once and for all. My guess is, the Lustig. Don’t go down there, alone. LaF, get JP’s help and look up in the Sumerian book how to track.. undead… beings, or something. I guess it was helpful we kept the digital copy of the book. Tomorrow morning we will all go together, get the Dean and kill her once and for all, ok?”

Danny and LaF just stared at Laura, not being able to process what they were hearing. But they knew she was right. The tall redhead was not ready to comply to her plan just yet.

“So, what you’re gonna let her use you for her own pleasures? What kind of love is that Laura?”

“Danny, I understand we’ve had our differences and.. we haven’t completely worked things out yet. I care about you, Danny. I don’t wanna see you get hurt. But I love Carmilla and she loves me. I need to make her feel that and I need to make her feel that I trust her enough for this. It’s the only way we can bring all of this to an end. I promise you, nothing bad will happen.”

\----

Carmilla looked at her girlfriend with a conniving smile, still standing in front of the bed. She slowly crawled towards Laura, pausing between her legs. Laura’s heart was still pounding out of her chest and for a moment she thought she wouldn’t be able to do this.

No, I gotta be strong. It’s still Carmilla in there. I know it. I can do this.

“Carm..”

The vampire grabbed the brunette’s hair and yanked it down, making Laura look straight at her..

“Shut up!” she snarled, growling in the process.

Laura gasped at the sudden sting that went through her head. She could see the vampire’s bloodlust had taken over for the most part, the way her eyes were shifting from dark red to black.

And then the vampire’s lips were on hers, hungry and harsh. Carmilla laid down on top of Laura, between her legs, shifting her whole body weight on the brunette. The hungry kiss continued and Carmilla’s tongue was all over Laura’s, dominating her constantly. She broke the kiss only to leave hard kisses along her neck, sucking and biting the skin before moving to the next spot.

“Oh!” Laura cried out, feeling the pain mix with pleasure. She could feel herself giving in and her muscles relaxed more, making room for an ache in her core.

Carmilla had moved to her breasts, leaving little bruises on the soft muscle before sucking at her nipple, grazing it between her teeth.

Laura let out another moan and Carmilla moved to her other nipple, replacing her mouth with her hand, twitching the sensitive bud between her fingers. She squeezed her nipple, harder than she expected and flinched a little bit.

The brunette slid her legs closer together to counter the ache she was feeling in her clit, but Carmilla ground her body against Laura, making her spread her legs wider and the brunette let out another moan, feeling the friction against her cunt.

“Fuck.” she gasped.

Carmilla held Laura’s legs apart with her own knees and roamed her hands all over the brunette.

“You’re such a perfect little human, cupcake. Your body, so soft, so..pure” she went from her breast to her stomach, licking swiftly at the soft skin there “.. and most importantly, you’re mine. You’re all mine, Laura.” the vampire purred with a low voice.

“Yeah, you want me? I’m right here.” Laura whispered.

The vampire growled of arousal, mostly because Laura was not giving into Carmilla’s dominance or being scared of her bloodlust.

Carmilla got on top of the brunette and jammed two fingers inside of her girlfriend, without any warning.

“Oh! Oh my fuck!” Laura cried out, yanking her cuffed hands and spreading her legs wider. Even though she was soaking wet, the sudden fill made her flinch.

The vampire was not having any mercy on her tonight and pushed her fingers in all the way, until her knuckles got soaked, and curved them.

“Your body is mine, sweetheart. And you will give into it.” Carmilla hissed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Laura whimpered, feeling her sensitive spot getting hit hard inside of her.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Carmilla snarled.

She grabbed Laura’s throat and pushed her down on the bed, moving her curved fingers inside her, hard and fast, while holding her upper body down.

This was what it was all about. Laura surrendering her body to Carmilla, being able to trust that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, just claim her. Claim her as her own. As Laura was lying there, a million thoughts went through her mind. How she wasn’t able to hold herself together anymore and felt herself give into the vampire’s touch. How she was still a little scared that it wouldn’t work and that Ell was wrong. How much she loved Carmilla and wouldn’t wanna see her get hurt. Or feel guilty about what she was doing. And how she was getting wetter and what the vampire was doing to her felt so damn good, she didn’t want it to stop. How the pleasure mixed with pain made her head spin.

“Oh, shit!” Laura cried out, not being able to concentrate on the pleasure that was ripping through her body.

Carmilla continued to fuck her like a possessed woman. With each thrust she would buck her hips into Laura, making her fingers go in deep every time and keeping her legs spread wide.

Laura was laying there, feeling more aroused and helpless at the same time, than she had ever felt in her whole life. The handcuffs were closed so tight on her wrists, they were practically glued to her skin. She could feel it cut her wrists with every thrust Carmilla made into her. Suddenly her body started to ache for a loving touch. For Carmilla to cup her face instead of choke her. For her to rub gently on the brunette’s sensitive spot, instead of ramming her brains out. And to be able to touch Carmilla in return, to show how much she loved her. But this was not what the vampire needed right now. And she loved her so much, she would do exactly what was necessary. Laura, despite of not getting what she wanted, could clearly feel the stings of pleasure go through her core. She could clearly feel her wetness increasing and seeping down her thighs. And she could clearly feel her body was about to break as Carmilla was rubbing her walls hard, without ever slowing down.

Carmilla knew she was close and placed her thumb on the brunette’s clit while keeping two fingers deep inside her and holding her down with her other hand, still placed on Laura’s throat.

The vampire was violently thrusting in and out the brunette while rubbing her sensitive nub. The room was filled with moans and whimpers, while Laura’s whole body was moving in rhythm with Carmilla’s hand. She was so wet the sheets got soaked.

Laura felt herself getting so close to the edge, she thought she was gonna tumble over. But instead, on the last minute, Carmilla removed her hand from her cunt while keeping the one on her throat right where it was.

“Fuck, please…” Laura whispered.

The vampire gave the brunette a menacing smile, while gently stroking the inside of her folds with the tip of her fingers.

Laura bucked her hips, trying to get her lower body closer to the vampire’s hand. The cuffs were pressed hard against her bruised skin as she tried to move her body.

Carmilla brought one of her fingers to her lips and licked it off.

“So. Good.” she whispered, while keeping eye contact with the brunette.

“Carm, Carm, please, please...make me come…” Laura whimpered. She had become a mess and was prepared to surrender.

“Carm, I’ll do anything… please...” the brunette begged.

“Take. Me.”

Carmilla’s eyes were now lit up with red and a satisfied smile was on her face. This was exactly what she wanted. Laura, underneath her, begging her to take her body.

“Look at me.” she commanded.

The brunette saw her pupils clearly flashing a bright red. She knew she had no choice but to comply now.

Carmilla laid down on top of Laura between her legs, her hand still around the brunette’s neck.

“Spread your legs. Wide”

Laura complied and pulled her knees up as far as she could.

The vampire licked her fingers one more time and placed them back on the brunnete's core. She entered with two and put one on her throbbing and swollen clit.

Laura shivered at the sudden pleasure surging through her body and rolled her head back.

“Look. At. Me.” the vampire growled, her voice thick with bloodlust and her finger going deep inside her once again.

Laura silently complied, but the vampire was still not moving her hand.

“Don’t you dare close your legs.” she said with a low voice.

She nodded, not saying a word. She knew Carmilla was on the edge of her bloodlust.

“Now keep looking at me, no matter what.”

The vampire gave her a menacing look.

“No. Matter. What.”

Carmilla was slowly picking up the pace of where she left off, making Laura moan and driving her to the edge once again.

Laura started whimpering, trying to keep her legs as far apart as Carmilla was ramming her fingers into her at a maddening pace while rubbing her clit. She could see the vampire looking at her intently, waiting for her body to break. So eager, she thought.

So eager, to claim me. But I’ve been yours for a while now. As much as you have been mine.

“You’re mine.” the vampire hissed. “You’re mine to touch, you’re mine to break. You’re mine to taste.”

Laura didn’t dare close her eyes, in fear of Carmilla going to a dark place and never returning to her ever again.

“Carm...stay...with...me…” Laura could barely bring out.

Carmilla growled, fastening her movements and Laura went over. She felt an electric surge go through her body as a pair of fangs were breaking her skin and the vampire’s mouth was on her throat while her fingers stayed deep inside her and she came.

Laura felt her body breaking in a way she never felt before and the pleasure kept jerking over her in massive waves, while Carmilla was sucking on her neck and taking her blood, claiming her body as her own.

Laura kept moaning with every wave of pleasure and tightened her legs around Carmilla’s waist.

She brought her lips close to the vampire’s ear.

“Carm.. I love you… come back to me..” she whispered, almost pleading.

She felt no response from the vampire, who was still latched to her neck, and started to get desperate. She already felt light headed from the blood loss.

“Carm.. please..”

Suddenly the vampire jerked up, blood dripping down her chin and onto Laura.

“L..Laura..?”

“Carm!.. Yes… It’s .. it’s me…”

Laura suddenly felt exhausted and felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Her body was aching all over. From the orgasm. From the handcuffs. From the rough sex. From everything. She felt it all over. Physically and mentally.

It worked.

“Oh. My god! Laura!”

She had never seen the vampire in such distress.

“Why are you.. what is going on..?” when the vampire looked into her eyes, there was no longer a red glare. All there was, was concern and surprise. And love.

The vampire couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Laura cuffed to her own bed. She quickly grabbed the keys from the desk and freed her hands.

“Laura… are.. are you ok?”

Suddenly the vampire got worried and angry.

“Laura… what did I do? Did I hurt you?”

She put the covers around Laura’s naked body, wiping the dripped blood away, and cupped her face.

Carmilla knew. She knew exactly what she had done. She was there the whole time, not being able to control her own body. Merely watching, as if trapped and not being able to do anything about it. Merely a puppet being controlled by her own bloodlust.

Laura saw it in Carmilla’s face. The guilt was clearly there.

“Carm. it’s ok. You didn’t hurt me. I promise. Whatever happened, it was with my consent. I chose to do this. I knew what I was getting into, trust me.”

She cupped the vampire’s cheek and saw the vampire tearing up.

“I.. I am so sorry.. ”

“Shh, don’t be. Nothing happened, you hear me? It worked. The spells effects are rendered useless now. In a day or two, we will no longer be bound.”

Laura wiped her own blood from Carmilla’s mouth and kissed her soft. She could taste the iron on her lips and the salt from the vampire’s tear that were streaming down her face.

Carmilla pulled back and looked at the brunette. Her eyes were teary, but there was no more sign of the bloodlust.

“How do you know all this? How did you know what to do?”

“I’ll explain it to you later. Let’s lay down for now, ok?” Laura gave her girlfriend a genuine smile the vampire grabbed a night gown to put over the brunette’s head.

She flinched when she saw Laura’s hands. Bruised, with small cuts. Laura grabbed her face and kissed her again, hard, trying to make her forget about the monster that had taken her over a few minutes ago.

Carmilla put her pants and shirt back on and laid down with Laura, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

“I love you, Laura. So much” Carmilla whispered, and gave Laura a kiss on her head. She was stroking her arms and hands, as if trying to wipe the bruises away.

The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla, nuzzling into the vampire’s neck.

“I’ve always been yours, Carm. With or without this spell. And I will always be yours.” Laura whispered, dozing off.

Carmilla smiled, pulling Laura as close as she could. “So am I.” she whispered back.

\---- 

Carmilla’s eyes jerked open.

It was dark. She could barely see anything. She couldn’t remember falling asleep, and everything that happened a while ago was such a blur. There was some sunlight coming from above and a torch was lit at the wall. She was no longer in her dorm room. Rather she was hanging from a ceiling, her hands cuffed in iron chains.

When her eyes adjusted, she recognized the darkness. The dirt. And she smelled the distinct scent. She was under the Lustig.

Suddenly she remembered. Last night. What had overcome her, what she did to Laura and she got sick to her stomach for a second. But then she realized, Laura knew what was going to happen. She did it to save her. She saved her from tumbling down into internal darkness and never returning from it again. She was able to snap the vampire out of it in time, before…

But the last thing she remebered was falling asleep with the brunette besides her, so.

How the hell did I end up here? What the fuck is going on now?

Laura was hanging opposite from her, still unconscious.

“No! Laura! Laura, can you hear me? Wake up sweetie, please.”

Carmilla yanked at her chains, feeling crumbs of dirt fall on her head. She felt weakened, as if something or someone had drugged her.

Must be from last night. The spells effects.

Yanking at her chains did not seem to make any difference and she was just tiring herself out more.

Is Laura even still alive?

“Laura, please wake up. Oh my god, please wake up, sweetie.” Carmilla was on the edge of tears.

“She can’t hear you, darling.” an elderly voice echoed through the tunnel.

The vampire’s voice choked in her throat and all of the hairs on her body suddenly stood up.

She recognized that voice. Even if she was half deaf or didn’t have her supernatural hearing, she would still be able to recognize it.. And her stomach sunk in.

A talk, dark, womanly figure appeared from the shadows, standing next to Laura.

Carmilla’s voice cracked.

“Mother...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura have been captured by the Dean, who unfortunately is still alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: physical abuse, emotional abuse, graphic depictions of violence

Carmilla’s breath choked in her throat. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Her mother. Standing in front of her. Standing besides Laura.

No… 

“I… I killed you.” Carmilla regained her ability to speak, but her head was still spinning.

How the hell is this possible?

“Oh sweetie, that’s no way to talk to your mother now, is that? Have you forgotten your manners so quickly? All for this wrectched human being?”

The Dean got behind Laura’s unconsious body, yanking her head back to expose her neck.

“You should’ve just made a good use of her while you had the chance.” 

The taller woman let out a devilish laugh and walked closer towards Carmilla.

“How the hell did you come back? I saw you...die” She could barely get the word out, since her mother was standing in front of her, alive and well.

Suddenly the Dean struck Carmilla and her head slapped back against her arm. The sound echoed all through the cave.

“Yes, you did, you ungreatful cunt!” 

Her voice had changed from bitter sweet, to low and menacing.

Carmilla could feel her cheek burning and a warm trail of blood streamed down as she turned her head back to face her mother. She didn’t flinch when the Dean started speaking again.

“You took no value whatsoever, in the fact that, I raised you! It was I, that brought you under my wings of protection, along with William, whom you had no regret of murdering as well!”

The Dean was now shouting at Carmilla, standing only a feet away from her.

“Is this what I had to get in return? After all I did for you?”

The Dean sighed, turning around to go back to Laura.

“Everything you ever did, you only did for yourself. You bitch.”

Carmilla’s voice was low and angry. 

She stopped in her tracks and let out a small laugh. She slowly turned around and could see her mother smiling.

“You never wanted anything that was best for me, you only wanted to makes sure that your minions obeyed you. So you manipulated us. You made us think that this was all there was to live for. Well, dear mother, you were wrong. There are better things to live for. And you just can’t stand the fact that I have found mine.”

Carmilla was now smiling, not afriad of facing her mother anymore. But her face changed immediately when her mom took out a blade from inside her cloak and walked towards Laura.

“Oh, you mean you have found her to live for?” She slowly brought the sharp point to Laura’s chest.

“No! Don’t you dare!” Carmilla screamed, her cracking voice echoing all over the place.

The tip of the blade was brought on Laura’s skin and it pierced through her, breaking the skin slowly. 

Carmilla could feel the sting on her own chest and soon she could see the blood coming up on the brunettes chest.

“No! Don’t touch her! I swear if you-” Carmilla got cut off and screamed in pain as she felt how the Dean dragging the tip of the blade across Laura’s skin, feeling the sting on her own.

A clear cut was visible now and blood was seeping out of the wound and going under the brunttes big shirt. However, she stayed unconsious.

“No, Laura!” 

Carmilla started to tear up now. Not being able to protect the brunette she loved so much was making her go insane of fear. She knew her mother. She knew her too well. And after everything Carmilla had done to her, she knew all too well that her mother would make her suffer more than ever now.

“Please… please… leave her alone.” Carmilla’s voice was desperate and she was lightly sobbing.

The Dean stepped back from Laura and walked towards Carmilla again. 

“Look at me, darling.” 

Carmilla’s head felt too heavy for her, but she lifted it up anyway, staring into the Dean’s eyes with a blurry vision.

“This is what happens, when you defy me.” 

The Dean brought her hand to the vampire’s face. Carmilla thought she was gonna get hit again, but instead her mother stroked her cheek. The same way she had done a million times before and Carmilla closed her eyes and started to cry.

She removed her hand and spoke again.

“You wanna know how I came back? Your paramour helped me with that.” 

Carmilla looked at her mother through her tears.

“What is that supposed to mean? Why would Laura help you?”

“I never said she did it willingly, sweetheart.” 

She walked away now and started walking towards Laura again. She stopped in the middle of her tracks.

“I knew you would go against me, sooner or later. I knew the kind of influence she had on you. I saw it the moment I took over her body. The way you looked at her. Like she was the world. The ray of sunshine you will ever get to see from the daylight.” 

The Dean chuckled and turned to face Carmilla.

“So I made sure I had some..insurance..when things wouldn’t go my way.”

Carmilla lowered her head and closed her eyes.

I should’ve known.

“The blood.”

“Yes, very good my dear. The drop of blood I took from the glass along with the amulet made sure thath I would be bound to the little human, one way or another. It was through her body, that I was able to return.”

“But how?” 

“Oh Carmilla. I see that hanging out with those peasants for so long have decreased your ability to see things clearly.”

The Dean laughed again.

“And once you made my expectations come true, by defying me, destroying everything I had ever built-” She spat the last words at Carmilla. “-I was somewhere also glad that you did.”

She walked back towards the vampire, never breaking her eye contact. 

“Just to see you regret everything that you ever did, as you see your love tangled up from the ceiling, being able to do nothing about it.”

The Dean smiled.

“The spell made sure that my soul stayed bound to the human. Sure, would have to sacrifice all my powers in order for my body to restore, but it was worth it Carmilla. Luring you into a trap, putting the spell on you and the human. It was the only way, darling. The only way for you to see and to learn, from the mistakes you have made.”

Carmilla’s tearfilled eyes had made place for a rage-full look at her mother. 

Her voice dropped low.

“You will, never win. You conniving witch.”

“Carmilla!”

The Dean struck her on her face again. This time Carmilla smiled after the hit. The Dean, however, was not impressed.

The older woman chuckled and strolled her way to Laura’s unconsious body again. 

Suddenly it hit her. The mistake Carmilla had made. 

Laura was still here. The spell was still working. They were still bound together. She was chained up and weak and helpless. There was nothing she would be able to do about what was to happen next.

No… no no no no please no. This can’t be happening.

Carmilla was yanking at her chains, trying to get free, but it was no use.

The Dean grabbed what looked like a whip from under her cloak. The vampire yanked harder at her chains.

“No! Don’t you dare touch her. Leave her the fuck alone. I swear I will make you regret this. No! Mother!”

Her voice echoed all through the cave, followed by the Dean’s evil laughter.

“I think it’s better if she’s awake for this, don’t you think darling?” She brought a small bottle with a liquid close to the brunettes nose. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

“Carm… Carm… what is.. going on..?” Laura yanked at her chains and looked around. She realized who was standing in front of her and her eyes popped wide open.

“Oh my god! The Dean! How the hell are you still alive?” Before she could say anything else, the Dean struck her on her cheek, hard.

Carmilla felt the same sting of pain on her cheek.

Laura turned to face Carmilla, but the Dean came to stand right in front of her.

“You, wretched human. You are the reason this girl has defied me after so many years. You put this poison, what you call ‘love’ in her head.”

Carmilla was starting to panic now, knowing all too well what her mother was capable of.

Laura was still a little out of it, due to being unconsious and waking up hanging to a ceiling, but she didn’t have time ask questions or process anything as she felt the Dean struck her with the whip she took out of her cloak.

Laura screamed from the sting and Carmilla did soon after, both feeling the pain in unison.

“No, mother please, please leave her alone.” Carmilla’s face was now covered in tears streaming down and her voice was shaking. She could barely bring the words out. 

“You can hurt me all you want, you can keep me down here forever, I will never defy you again, I will do whatever you say, I swear I will, but please don’t do this.”

Carmilla was desperately trying to fight the tears back and convince her mother not to go through with this, but deep down she knew exactly what she was capaable of. She already hurt the girl she loved once, even killed her just to punish Carmilla. This was not gonna be any different.

“Carmilla, discipline must be brought upon you once again.”

The Dean just laughed and struck Laura again, harder than the first time and Laura could feel her back burning from the lashes. She knew this was only the beginning and looked in horror as Carmilla flinched from the same pain she was feeling.

They were both crying now, scfeaming out each other’s name after every lash. 

“Laura, Laura, it’s ok. Look at me sweetie, just keep looking at me.”

Laura could feel the back of her shirt getting clenched from all the blood and sweat, as the Dean kept striking her almost continously, feeling her flesh rip open more and more. She kept screaming and kept telling herself in her head, to fight, fight the pain, fight the anger, fight the tears and stay strong for Carmilla, because she was feeling the exact same thing.

However, she failed to do any of it.

She could see Carmilla getting blurry in her gaze and her head was starting to spin. Laura heard Carmilla’s voice in the distance, calling out her name, telling her to stay with her. Her throat started to hurt from all the screaming and she slowly felt herslef getting numb from the pain.

Laura fell unconsious and her body went limp as she was stll tangled on the ceiling. A pool of blood was clearly visible underneath her and it was still dripping from her back.

Carmilla had stopped screaming a while ago. Her vampire constitution had kicked in and some of her wounds had begun to heal. But as they did, a new one opened up.

The Dean stopped lashing Laura and looked at Carmilla, sweat dripping from her forhead.

“See Carmilla, look what you made me do. If only you had listened to me.”

Carmilla got overpowered by rage and let out an inhuman growl at her mother. She couldn’t believe how sick and twisted she was. She couldn’t believe how she let her get away with killing Ell. She couldn’t believe how she let her manipulate her for hundreds of years. This had to end and it had to right now. But what could she possibly 

“Carmilla….”

Carmilla’s head snapped up. She couldn’t believe the sound she was hearing. That voice. Even after all these years, she recognized it.

Ell… is that… is that you?

“Yes Carmilla. It’s me. I am so sorry Carmilla. I’m sorry for all the pain and misery you had to go through. I’m sorry for what’s happening to you right now.”

Carmilla tried to keep her head low so her mother wouldn’t notice that she wasn’t paying attention to her anymore.

Why?

“Why what Carmilla?”

Why did you betray me? Why did you choose my mothers side?

Carmilla tried to hold back a tear from her eyes.

“Carmilla, I never betrayed you. It was all your mother. I want you to know the truth, but we don’t have much time. If she notices I’m here, she can prevent me from ever contacting you again. And Laura needs help, she’s not doing well Carmilla. She’s losing a lot of blood.”

No Ell. You tell me right now what happened.

“Carmilla, please. Listen to me. Alright. Your mom made the whole story up. I never was disgusted at you for being a vampire. I would’ve happily accepted you. You’re not a monster Carmilla. I never thought so then and even now I still don’t think so. But please, we’re running out of time. You need to break free. You need to find your strenght.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but from having her tears roll down her face now. She should’ve known better than to believe her mother about Ell. She should’ve known.

Ell, I’m sorry. I have hated you all these years without even knowing your side of the story.

“Carmilla, I never blamed you for anything. Don’t feel guilty. Atleast you realized what kind of monster your mother really is. I never thought of you as one. Ever.”

I don’t know what to do. I feel so helpless and weak. I don’t know what she did to me.

“That’s just the after effects of the spell. You can break free. Find your inner strenght. You’re so strong Carmilla. You don’t even know how strong you are. You can defeat her once and for all. You need fight.”

I can’t! 

“Yes you can. Think about Laura. She needs you. Look at her.”

Carmilla raised her head and teared up when she saw the brunette’s limp body dangling from the ceiling, her shirt covered in blood and her face wet from sweat and tears.

“Carmilla, defeat that witch once and for all.”

Carmilla could feel something snap inside of her after seeing the love of her life in a painful mess. She could faintly hear her mothers voice, saying something about morals and how she has lost all of them, but Carmilla stopped paying attention to her alltogether and instead started to concentrate on getting free from these chains.

She yanked hard and could feel the familiar resistance from the iron. Only this time she kept pulling hard, putting all her force into it. She glanced at Laura again, and pulled harder, feeling the rage take over inside her.

The Dean turned around and had stopped talking when she saw what Carmilla was trying to do. Her eyes popped open wide in horror when she heard the creaking of the iron as it started to bend and give in.  
Carmilla yanked one last time with all her strenght and the chains broke from the ceiling, falling down beside her. She landed on her feet and hands and gave a menacing look at her mother. 

The Dean was now terrfied. She clearly hadn’t counted on Carmilla getting free like this and dropped her whip to grab her blade.

Carmilla let out a loud growl, echoing all thrhough the cave. Her vampire fangs shifted and made place for larger teeth, and soon the rest of her body shapeshifted to a giant black cat. She slowly circeled around her mother, who was desperelty trying to keep track of her and not loose her out of her sight.

Carmilla growled again, this time making her mother flinch.

“Carmilla, listen to me. You don’t want to do this.”

She could see her mother getting nervous and getting closer to Laura. 

Carmilla lept and tried to reach the Dean before she reached Laura but she was too late.

“Stop Carmilla! Or I will kill her right here.”

The Dean was now standing behind Laura, holding the blade against the brunette’s neck. 

“You wouldn’t want your getting free to go in vain now would you sweetheart? Stand down.”

The black cat stopped circling around and looked fiercely at the Dean and every move she was making.

“I will let her live, if you come back with me. We can go back to the way things were darling. Everyone can win.”

Carmilla growled and hissed at her mother.

“Not a chance.” she said, her voice low and inhumane.

“Then your love goes.”

Carmilla screamed and let out a loud beast-like growl.

The Dean flinched, and suddenly they both heard a voice in the distance.

“Laura! Carmilla! Are you down here?”

It was faint, but Carmilla could cleary hear it was Danny trying to call out for them. She knew they would be here soon, but maybe it would be too late. She knew she had to do something right now.

As the Dean looked around and got distracted by the sound, Carmilla lept towards her, feeling the blade cut her as she took her mother down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Carmilla talks in her cat-form, you should imagine it being in the voice of Ginger somewhere at the end of Ginger Snaps (a movie everyone should've seen once in their lives) with a little hint of Beast in it


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has the ultimate face down against the Dean, once again. Laura is not doing so well and Carmilla is scared she might not make it. When it looks like Carmilla has the upper hand to the situation, the Dean throws in another one of her trump cards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: physical violence

Carmilla felt the tip of the blade pierce right through her shoulder, but she didn’t stop to flinch and jumped right on top of the Dean. The Dean struggled and tried to kick Carmilla in the face, but the black cat’s movements were swift and she jumped to the side, growling fiercely. Carmilla launched again at the Dean, violently ripping her red cloak off of her. Underneath it she was still wearing the same clothes she did when Carmilla had last seen her. The only difference she noticed was, now that she was human, she looked a lot more scared than she had back then.

Carmilla continued to launch at her mother, but suddenly she felt a sting go through her arm when she made a certain movement with her front leg. She flinched and looked at the blade sticking out of her shoulder blade. It was buried deep in her flesh. The moment gave the Dean enough time to grab the whip and crack it on Carmilla. The black cat flinched at the feeling, but now that she was out of her human form, it didn’t hurt as much as it had before.

She growled at the Dean as she felt another lash on her back. The Dean laughed and continued to crack the whip on Carmilla, increasing the distance between them a little. The whip hit the spot where the blade was buried in her back and Carmilla let out a loud growl, flinching.

“Even now, you haven’t learned your lesson. You keep disappointing me Carmilla.”

The Dean was circling around the black cat. Carmilla was still flinching from the pain, but kept an eye on her mother, preparing to attack again. She spoke, her voice deep and low.

“You know mother, I bet you once were the same disappoinment I am to you now.”

The Dean stopped in her tracks and her smile disappeared instantly. Carmilla took this moment to recover from the pain and continued.

“If you have to discipline me so much for me to understand, maybe you’re not that good of a mother, are you now?”

Her mother stood still in her tracks and didn’t move. Carmilla watched her closely as she was steadying herself for another attack. She took a glance back at Laura, who still wasn’t moving and Carmilla was starting to get worried. 

Where the hell are those lackwits? I’m sure I heard them not so far from here. Leave it to them to show up on time for once.

Carmilla wanted to get Laura away from here as far as possible, not having to worry about her mother going after her anymore, so she could finish her once and for all.

The Dean still hadn’t moved from her spot and Carmilla took her shot. She launched herself at her, growling in the process and her mother’s terified face came closer. She buried her teeth deep inside her arm and didn’t let go for a while. The whip fell from her hand and Carmilla was swinging her arm around between her jaw. The Dean screamed out from pain.

“You will pay for this!”

Carmilla didn’t pay attention to the threats her mother was making, because she knew she was powerless. Her human body didn’t contain any more supernatural powers whatsoever. She could only use her cunning spells, which she needed her spellbook for. This is how she got to put the spell on her and Laura in the first place.

Laura. I need to get her free and get her out of here.

She could hear footsteps approaching, but they were still not close enough to the cave the were in.

Carmilla bit through one more time and could feel bone scraping against her teeth. Her mother let out a horrible scream that almost didn’t sound human anymore. She shifted back to her human form and ran to Laura, wiping the blood from her face. She was still unconscious and tangled from the ceiling. There was blood pooled around her everywhere. She could feel a pit in her stomach form as she approached the brunette, not being able to hold back her tears. It broke her heart to see her like this. Laura never asked for any of this and yet she had to go through it.

“Laura, Laura can you hear me?”

She gently cupped the brunette’s face and lifted her head enough to be able to do so. While she did, she could feel a giant sting go through her back and collarbone. She suddenly remembered she still had a blade jammed in her back. Carmilla couldn’t care less about her own wounds and yanked at the chains to free Laura. The Dean was still screaming and in between sobs she could hear her clearly curse Carmilla.

She gently brought Laura down and lowered herself to the floor, laying Laura down in her lap.

“Baby, can you hear me? Please open your eyes.”

Carmilla could her her mother mumbling in the background, but she focused her hearing on the brunette, making sure she could hear a heartbeat. It was there, but it was slow and faint. Laura would need to get medical attention soon, or else…

She shifted the brunette in her lap and felt a tear fall from her eyes and saw it drop down on Laura’s cheek. On that moment she opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel the happiness overwhelm her, and couldn’t help but break out in a smile. Laura eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust her sight.

The background noises weren’t there anymore, but she didn’t pay any attention to that.

“Laura! Laura, look at me.”

“Carm.... what happened? I can… barely feel my body…”

Laura tried to move, but didn’t come any further than lifting her hand up and bringing it to Carmilla’s face, almost dropping it in the process.

Carmilla quickly put her hand over Laura’s keeping it on her face. She eased into the brunette’s touch and started crying.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hey. Look at me.”

Laura’s voice was soft and weak, but still tender and sweet.

Carmilla opened her eyes and smiled at Laura.

“None of this is your fault. You know that. You already did everything in your power to get rid of her. She is just, one of those wicked evil people that takes a few more sequels to really be dead.”

Carmilla laughed at that. Atleast the brunette still had her sense of humor.

Laura’s voice was weak and she clearly had trouble speaking.

“Hey, shh, don’t talk so much. I think your friends are here soon, they will get you out of here. Everything will be ok, I promise.”

Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend.

“I love you so much, cupcake.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

She brought her head down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. When Carmilla pulled back Laura smiled and she rubbed her cheek. Carmilla was about to say something, when suddenly her thoughts got cut off by a horrible sting in her back.

She could feel it go all through her spine and let out an inhumane growl. Laura looked at her with a horrified expression and tried to get herself up by pulling on Carmilla’s collar.

“Carmilla! What’s wrong?”

Laura searched Carmilla’s face for an answer but she already found it when she looked behind her. The Dean was standing there. Holding a blade in her hand with blood dripping from it. Carmilla's blood.

It was the blade that had been buried in Carmilla’s back. The Dean wasn’t looking so fresh either and it was clear that she had lost a lot of blood. Her whole arm was bound in the cloak Carmilla had ripped from her earlier and it was soaked with blood.

The Dean let out a manical laugh and Carmilla growled again as she felt the blade go back inside her, more into the middle this time. She could feel it almost pierce her heart. Her mother violently took the blade out again.

She shifted out of her human form as fast she could and dragged Laura with her, to the other side of the cave. They were now at the opening of the cave and Carmilla shifted back to her human form.

“Carm, are you ok?” Laura was sitting up now, but flinched from the pain. She could feel her dried wounds opening again, but still shifted closer to Carmilla, who was not doing so great herself.

She grabbed Carmilla’s face and pulled it up.

“I’m... fine. Just a little… scratch mark.”

Laura couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Silly vampire.”

“There… are worse… things... to be..”

Carmilla could barely get the words out and grunted. She was trying to focus on making her wounds heal. But since she hadn’t fed in a while, her vampire constitution wasn’t exactly doing what she wanted it to. The stab wound being so dangerously close to her heart wasn't helping either,

The Dean was still behind them and was planning on striking again. Just as she started to approach them, a few pair of shadows appeared on the wall. The shadows were moving fast and turned smaller. They were probably running.

It’s about time, for fucks sake.

Soon, Danny, Lafontaine, Perry and Kirsch appeared in the opening of the cave.

They were holding all kinds of weapons, ranging from bear spray, which was probably Laura’s, to a huge spear, being held by Danny.

“Wow, didn’t you guys took your sweet god damn time?”

She brought her head up and stared at them like a queen was greeting her peasants.

“Oh god, Laura are you ok, what happened?” Danny quickly ran up to them.

LaFonaine followed. “We were having trouble navigating through the caves. It’s a hell of a maze down here.”

Laura and Carmilla were now surrounded by their friends and the Dean just stared at them, not moving. Carmila stared at her for a moment and started to get suspicious.

This isn’t over. She still has something hidden.

Kirsch lowered himself and scooped Laura up into his arms, like she was weighing nothing. She flinched a little at the touch but put her arms around his neck.

Danny and Perry helped Carmilla up on her feet. They were looking at the Dean.

“Ok, how the hell is she still alive? I’m pretty sure I saw her go down that bodemless pit when you put her there.”

“Well you know what they say, Xena. The wicked always.. something, something. Anyway, she is human now, so we’ll have no problem finishing the wench off.”

Carmilla flinched, because appearantly even breathing too hard took a toll on her. How deep was that wound exactly?

She turned back to the rest.

“Quick, take Laura to the medical centre, she’s lost a lot of blood and she needs to get help.”

Carmilla took a last look at her and touched her cheek lightly. Laura smiled and closed her eyes again. “Be careful.”

Kirsch nodded and started to head out of the cave.

“Per, go with them. We’ll handle things here.” Perry looked at LaFonaine for a long time. She didn’t wanted to leave them there.

“But, sweetie”

“Go, we can handle it here.”

She hesitated, but turned around to join Laura and Kirsch to exit the cave.

Danny was holding an enourmous spear, compliments from the Silas Olympics Team, and LaFontaine was holding a can of bearspray, while a baseball bat was tucked in behind her shirt.

What a losers.

“Alright, lets finish this once and for all.”

They all stared at the Dean, who still hadn’t moved from the spot. She didn’t look particulalry nervous either. Something was off about the whole picture.

“You fools.”

Finally she spoke, her voice was weak and she was looking awefully pale.

“Oh save it. You’ve lost. Again. Just accept it already.”

Danny started to walk towards her, but she got stopped by Carmilla who pulled her back by her arm.

“What the hell?”

Danny looked at Carmilla questionlny, but Carmilla had her eyes focused on her mom. She knew this wasn’t the end. Her mom still had something planned for them. She just had to figure out what it was.

“Don’t.” She looked up at Danny, shaking her head. “Not yet.”

Carmilla had already figured it out, well sort of. But she knew it what the reason was why her mother wasn’t scared at this moment.

What the hell am I gonna do now? The bitch just can’t be killed.

“Why not? She’s all weak and she has nothing more that can help her. This is our chance!”

“It’s not, dimwit. Trust me.”

LaFontaine jumped in. “What do you mean? What are you talking about? Is there’s something you’re not telling us?”

Carmilla didn’t answer. She was just staring at the Dean, who was smiling, and the vampire let out a sigh.

How could I have let this happen? There must be a way to break this.

Carmilla turned to LaFontaine.

“Where is the Sumerian book?”

LaF frowned. “It’s on your bed. I think. I saw it there when we went to look for you two in the dorm.”

“Do you have service here?”

“Carmilla, what is-”

“Just answer the question, ginger twin. Do you?”

LaFontaine grabbed their phone and unlocked the screen. Two bars were visible on the top of her screen, a third one flickering now and then.

“Decent enough, I guess.”

“Text your twin and tell her to grab the book and search for a Sumerian binding spell.”

“But-”

“Just do it. I’ll explain later.”

Carmilla turned back to face the Dean as LaF was texting Perry about the spell. Danny was just looking confused, but ready to strike the Dean down.

“You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh darling, I already have. The only reason I’m alive right now, is because of you and her.”

Carmilla felt her anger flare up and clenched her fists.

“Now,” she got up from the floor “that you don’t have it in you to kill me, which you know why, I think it’s time we have a long overdue family meeting, don’t you?”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow and didn’t understand what she was talking about.

Will is dead, this isn’t possible.

“You’re gonna send a ghost after us now? I see you’re running out of scams mother.”

The Dean laughed, not impressed by Carmilla’s insult.

“Carmilla, if only you knew what I am prepared to do to survive. Who and what I am willing to sacrifice.”

“Oh I know. Trust me I know. You’re heartless and you don’t even need to be a supernatural being, because even as a human you are heartless.”

“Enough.” Her voice got low and cold.

She put on a cunning smile.

She raised her voice and called out. “William. It’s time.”

Carmilla choked on her breath, as she saw her dead “brother” appear out of the shadows. He was almost unrecognizable.

His human face was replaced by that of a monster, with sharp teeth bearing out of his mouth and his eyes as red as the blood that was laying on the floor.

He was still wearing the same pants she had seen him last in, but his shirt was was gone. He was bigger and buffer than she could remember. His skin was as pale as the moonlight that was now shining through the holes from the cave. He had massive scars all over his body. It almost looked like he had been put back together with pieces of an animal. Literally. 

Carmilla felt chills go down her spine. Danny and LaF just stared at the creature that appeared from the darkness.

“Will.” Carmilla whispered.

His voice was deformed, not sounding human in any way. 

“Hello kitty. Missed me?”

Carmilla was staring at him in shock.

“What has she done to you?”

“I saved him.” the Dean jumped in and started to walk towards Will.

“After one of your insolent human friends stabbed him and his corps was rotting away in this cave, I decided to save him. After all, he was your brother Carmilla. He never defied me, never disappointed me, unlike you.” she spat the last word out.

Will looked anything but human, and Carmilla wondered what he had become.

She continued. “I had to sacrifice his human body, but it was worth it. He is now part hell hound and part vampire, and stronger than ever, thanks to the underworld spell.”

Will looked proud and Carmilla couldn’t believe how deeply entangled he was in mother’s manipulative ways. So deep that he was ok with being a creature from the underworld,

“Will! Why did you let her do this to you? Look at yourself!”

“Shut up! Your insignificant friends killed me, you stood by them as I died! This is all your fault! But mother, she is the one that helped me out of my misery. I feel stronger than ever, even stronger then when I was a vampire. It was nothing compared to this.”

“Will, listen to me. She’s just using you, just like she used me.”

“Silence!” the Dean shouted and her voice echoed all through the cave.

“Alright, enough talking.” Danny suddenly stepped forward.

“LaFontaine, you go get the Dean, Carmilla and I will handle this beefcake here.”

“No don’t. Leave her alone.”

“Why the hell are you so protective of her? What is wrong with you?”

“She used a binding spell, dipshit. That’s the whole reason she’s still alive.”

Danny and LaFontaine turned to look at Carmilla, still not understanding anything.

Carmilla sighed.

“She is bound To Laura. To her soul. If she dies, Laura dies too.”

They were both looking in shock now at Carmilla, not believing what they were hearing.

“If ginger twin finds the spell, in time, we can break it and kill her, once and for all. Until then, nobody touches her. If something happens to her, Laura will-” she couldn’t bring the last word out.

No. I won’t let her.

“Just keep an eye on her. Don’t let her escape.”

LaFontaine got the exit of the cave and stood there to hold guard. They grabbed one of the torches from the cave and held the bear spray in front of it, ready to strike when needed.

Carmilla and Danny were now facing Will. He was smiling, bearing more of his sharp teeth.

“Whatever happens, don’t let him bite you. Hell hounds have poison in their teeth and it will infect you. Since you’re human, you will die in no time.”

Danny had to swallow at that warning but didn’t show that she was kind of scared now.

“Gotcha.”

“William. Annihilate your former sister and all her peasant followers’

He smiled. “Gladly mother.”

He started to growl, the most inhumane noise, Carmilla thought.

Carmilla growled back and she slowly shifted to her cat form.

Will started to shift too. His face slowly deformed more and he got down on all fours. His pants were ripped and fur was starting to appear on his whole body. Carmilla and Danny were staring at him intently. He was shifting so violently, it almost looked like he was gonna rip out of his skin.

When he finished, Danny was looking a lot more scared now.

“I kinda wish we had a little more back-up now.”

Will had turned into a giant hell hound, teeth as sharp and massive as knives and his eyes were glowing red. He was atleast half a size bigger than Carmilla’s cat form. He growled and his voice echoed all trough the cave, sending down chills over LaFontaine’s spine.

Carmilla stood her ground and didn’t appear to be impressed. She knew it was still Will inside there. She knew how he fought and he would probably make the same mistakes again. She would just have to make sure not to get bitten by him.

Just great. I love my family so much.

Carmilla scoffed and growled at Will.

“Xena, cover me, don’t let him out of your sight.”

Danny readied her spear. Growls filled the cave as Carmilla leapt towards Will and he took a charge against Carmilla, getting the upper hand and landing on top of her.


End file.
